


预言

by BIG_PAWS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIG_PAWS/pseuds/BIG_PAWS
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. 再遇

这件事，说来有点好笑。

‌

幻影旅团捐赠给儿童慈善基金会的一件拍品被小偷偷走了。

‌

不，等等，这可不是一个正义战胜邪恶，警察抓住小偷的故事。不是。

‌

“你的意思是……”酷拉皮卡小脸紧绷，精致的五官露出点凶相，“幻影旅团，他们在抢走拍卖会的百余件拍品之后，将其中的五件，捐赠给了儿童慈善基金会？”

‌

酷拉皮卡面前，一个矮墩墩的秃顶男人——基金会主席，搓着手，陪着笑，“不是，我的意思是，幻影旅团，他们捐赠的一件艺术品，被小偷偷走了。”

‌

“他们‘抢来‘的艺术品。”

‌

酷拉皮卡撇了秃顶一眼，继续向里面走。这是基金会的仓库，塑料泡沫和木板挡起高高矮矮的拍品，近人高，透着缝隙，看不出什么美感，倒是有股化工品的味道。

‌

“这不是重点，酷拉皮卡先生。”主席连忙跟上，他半躬着身体，单手做出’请‘的姿势，引导酷拉皮卡到’案发地‘来，案发地被警察围起一圈红色警戒线，场地中心孤零零横着个一米长宽的木制底座，“您看，就是这儿。”

‌

酷拉皮卡站在警戒线的一角，单手撑在警戒栏上，眼睛看着木质底座。

‌

“只丢了这一件？”

‌

“是，都核查过了，就丢了这一件。”

‌

其他拍品都保存完整，只有幻影旅团的拍品丢了，丢的还不是个小巧便携的，还是个庞然大物。这件事，与其说是偷盗，倒不如说是挑衅。

‌

“为了安全起见，最好还是将其他藏品转移。”

‌

“是是是，您说的对，我已经安排了工人来，他们……”主席掀开怀表盖子，“现在是九点二十分，他们十点钟来这里转移藏品，在这之前，您都可以随意侦查。”

‌

说是这么说，警察早把现场检查过一遍，相关证据都被收走了。唯一没有深入的线索只可能是，幻影旅团。

‌

酷拉皮卡问，“幻影旅团，这件事可能与他们有关，你能联系上他们么。”

‌

“酷拉皮卡先生，那可是世界通缉的盗贼团伙啊，我送他们都来不及，哪儿敢请他们来。他们知道这件事，迁怒于我们，我们可担待不起。”

‌

主席从上衣兜里掏出一块手帕，擦了擦额头的汗，“所以，这不是，请您来嘛，听说您是猎人协会里面最认真、最负责的猎人，价格都不成问题，只要您在幻影旅团知道这件事之前，把这尊雕塑给请回来就行。”

‌

酷拉皮卡眉头紧蹙。

‌

他不是无缘无故接下了这个任务。他有身份、有地位，他是友克鑫头号黑手党——诺斯拉家族的二把手，手下少说千人，干得正经生意，保镖工作，活不比侦探多，挣得不比侦探少，本来没必要趟这浑水。

‌

可是，一旦牵扯到‘幻影旅团’，这事情就两说了。

‌

他刚要说句什么，突然从门口传来响动，他瞳孔放大，瞬间闪到一旁人形雕塑后面，隔着雕塑手臂与木料间的缝隙，偷眼向外看。

‌

主席却摸不着头脑，不知道身边人怎么消失了，拿出手帕擦擦汗，左右看看，没人，原地转了一圈，再转回来的时候，面前已经出现了一个少女。

‌

“小……小滴小姐……”

‌

酷拉皮卡的心脏一个顿挫。

‌

小滴，幻影旅团的八号团员，她身材矮小，穿着保守的高领毛衣和贴身牛仔裤，看起来像是个学习成绩很好的高中生，走过来的时候，黑色圆框眼镜不时滑落一点，又被她推上去。

‌

她看起来还没有发现酷拉皮卡的存在。

‌

这是一个机会。

‌

“主席。”小滴打了个招呼，左右看了看，“我刚刚听到有人在说话……是……”

‌

未等她话音落地，白光一闪。她只来得及幻化出一个突眼鱼嘴的吸尘器，灰尘已卷着闪电直穿她的心脏。

‌

声音是后一步传来的，“戒律之链。”锁链由雕塑手臂穿过，钉入少女的胸脯，仿佛白刃，划破了空间。酷拉皮卡轻轻一拉，锁链割开雕塑，那半截手臂砸在地上，震得地面一抖，掀起一片灰尘。

‌

“啊。”小滴眨眨眼睛，“果然有人。”

‌

比起小滴那平静的语气，酷拉皮卡的心脏还在猛烈地跳动着，血液被泵至大脑，染红了双眼。他是过了一会儿，等到扬起的灰尘重新落到了地面，跃起的心脏落回了胸口，仓库重回于安静之中，他才开口，说，“我是，酷拉皮卡·窟卢塔。”

‌

“嗯。”小滴点点头，“我知道你，你是团长的男朋友，你和团长亲过嘴。”

‌

酷拉皮卡的脸猛地涨红了，他瞪着小滴，几乎要将时空剜出一个洞来，但后者对他的怒气一无所感，好像是料定他不会伤害她似的。酷拉皮卡一阵愤怒，他手握成拳，猛拉锁链，将小滴拉得一个踉跄，他说，“别说多余的话，回答我的问题！”

‌

小滴闭上嘴巴。

‌

酷拉皮卡深吸一口气，把持住上涌的怒火，沉声说，“你应该知道，我为什么攻击你。四年前，幻影旅团攻击窟卢塔一族，杀害我族一百二十八名族民，生剜三十六双火红眼，那个时候，你是旅团成员么？你是否参与了这场暴行？”

‌

“四年前？”小滴的声音中带着疑惑，她抱住胸口，眼睛看向地面，陷入沉思，“四年前？”

‌

“我不认为这是个需要回忆这么久的问题。”

‌

小滴没回应。

‌

“你麻木了么？一百二十八个人类的死亡，一个民族的灭绝，在你看来就如同吃饭喝水一样，没有在你的记忆中留下半点痕迹？”

‌

小滴搔搔头发，说，“我真的不记得了。”

‌

“小滴在那时，还没有加入旅团。”一个悠扬的男声，从仓库门口传来。来者踏着平稳的步子，鞋底打在地面发出均匀的回响。库洛洛来了，那个人，踩着与酷拉皮卡心脏同拍的步子，‘咔哒’，‘噗通’，一步一步，就像他离开时那样，向酷拉皮卡走来了。

‌

酷拉皮卡僵在原地。

‌

“啊，团长，你迟到了。”小滴说，“说好了九点半见面的。”

‌

“现在刚好九点半，是你来早了。”

‌

从一个阿波罗雕塑后，库洛洛走出来。他的身材比雕塑更匀称修长，脸比阿波罗还白皙细嫩，眼睛深邃而温柔，噙着笑意。大自然的鬼斧神工将一个天使所有的一切，都加在一个恶魔身上。

‌

阳光透过仓库高高的窗户，打在库洛洛的身上，像是坠着点点金光。

‌

“库……”酷拉皮卡向后退了一步。锁链松动，相互碰撞，发出一声清脆的响声。酷拉皮卡被惊醒，连忙攥紧了锁链，厉声说，“停下，不准动！”

‌

他的话语软弱无力，没能阻挡库洛洛的步伐。

‌

“停下！如果你再动，我就杀了她！”

‌

一声警告，只换得库洛洛的一步停顿。

‌

库洛洛说，“小滴没有参与窟卢塔的行动，你不会动手杀她。”

‌

酷拉皮卡猛拉锁链，说，“只要有必要，我可以杀了任何人。”他小脸煞白，嗓音低哑，两腿分立，上身屈起，看上去是个受惊乍起的奶猫。酷拉皮卡这种样子，没人能不给他顺毛，却忤逆他。

‌

库洛洛只好站定，低笑说，“如果这句话是真的，那么我现在可能是鬼魂。”他指的是在友克鑫交换人质的那件事。

‌

“闭嘴。”酷拉皮卡低吼一声。

‌

“好吧，那你想怎么解决？”库洛洛问，“就这样僵持着么，还是讨论一个合作协议呢？就像上次那样。”

‌

酷拉皮卡不回应。他凶恶的目光盯着库洛洛，一手探入西裤口袋。

‌

自从上次，Room No.9之后，酷拉皮卡意识到，在面对旅团多人的情况下，他的战斗力严重不足，为此他开发了一套备案。随着手机快捷键的按下，消息分作两路，汇入两个网络。一条是召集诺斯拉家族内的可用战力，等待进一步命令，另一条，则是将库洛洛的位置发送到外部情报网络。

‌

“你在做什么？”库洛洛问。

‌

酷拉皮卡不回答。

‌

他不必和库洛洛争个口头上的输赢，对方不会因此而暴露弱点，反而会扰乱他的心境，友克鑫事件已经充分说明了这一点。所以，他只需要等待，耐心地等待。

‌

库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡的念能力，只要库洛洛站在那里，就是无懈可击的，这就是为什么酷拉皮卡需要外部情报网络的帮助。幻影旅团这四个字无论在哪里都是爆炸性的消息，情报机构会前仆后继地前来探查，而库洛洛会放开手脚攻击他们。

‌

如果说有哪个时候库洛洛会泄露他的弱点，那么只有这个时候了。

‌

窗外传来一声响动，看来是第一波人手到了。

‌

但这是个没用的，没错，谁会站在向光处的窗户旁侦查，影子完全暴露了位置。气息也不稳，跑着来的，没有念能力，不会用隐。还打电话？什么，这是一个记者？

‌

库洛洛抿唇，“啊……我懂了，你把我的消息发到了网上，想得到其他猎人的帮助。而且，因为这是他们自愿来的，即使他们死了，你的良心上也不会有任何过不去。”

‌

酷拉皮卡板脸站在原地，一声不吭，连眼睛都是一动不动地瞪着库洛洛，仿佛在显示他的决心。但他的心脏确实跳动的越来越快了。

‌

库洛洛说，“那我只好成全你。”

‌

酷拉皮卡一个激灵。


	2. 和平协议

玻璃像是在酷拉皮卡的耳边炸裂。

毫无疑问，那个人死了。

“你……”酷拉皮卡还没来得及说出一句完整的话，另一块玻璃暴开，一具温热的尸体顺着墙壁滑落下去，重重地砸在地上。

库洛洛站在原地，鞋印严丝合缝地贴着鞋底，好像从没离开过那里，他问，“怎么了？”短小精致的匕首在他手中转成一个花。

酷拉皮卡逼视库洛洛。

“如果你准备好合作了……”库洛洛顿了一下，又说，“我想你还没有。”

和库洛洛合作。是的，酷拉皮卡知道这是怎么一回事，在Room No.9的时候，他就品尝过这恶果。当时他为了活命，不得不和库洛洛合作，从无关痛痒的自慰，到心甘情愿的做爱，对方像是个经验丰富的猎人，一步一步引诱他，坠入早已布好的罗网。

等到他终于身陷泥潭不能自拔的时候，对方倒是潇洒，拍拍屁股走人，留给他一个背影，上面写着‘仇人’。

“你做梦！”酷拉皮卡抠紧锁链，手指嵌入锁链之间，失去了血色，痛感与怒火在头脑深处对抗，“你今天必须死在这里！”

“原来如此，你已经克服了从前的弱点，不再心软了么。”库洛洛眯起眼睛，声音瞬间冷下去，“那么，同样的话，也送给你，你今天会死在这里。”

库洛洛说罢，已经冲到酷拉皮卡面前。酷拉皮卡右手用锁链束缚住小滴，本以为能借此限制库洛洛的行动，谁想这倒限制住了他自己。他右手不得不悬在半空，半个身子毫无遮挡，只有一只左手阻挡库洛洛。

“你，你疯了么！”酷拉皮卡难以招架，一退再退，怒道，“你不怕我杀了小滴？”

库洛洛不语。他面无表情，如同一个黑洞，从这个黑洞之中迸出闪电样迅猛的攻击。他一边攻击酷拉皮卡，另一边还在杀死暗探，但他游刃有余，匕首是他身体的一部分，割划挑刺，步步逼近。

突然，匕首抹向酷拉皮卡的脖颈。

这一击直取酷拉皮卡的命门。酷拉皮卡猛扯右手，想用锁链抵挡这一攻击，但右手却被什么拽住，他一扭头，看见小滴抱膝坐在地上，双手拉住心脏的锁链，面色惬意，丝毫不觉这一场战斗与她何干。

可恶。

酷拉皮卡猛弯身子，勉勉强强将这一击躲过，对方的膝盖已经攻至他的胸口。酷拉皮卡结结实实地挨了这一下，心脏被揪紧，呼吸骤然停止，全身的血液都在一瞬间凉了下来，虚软的双腿只往后跳了两步，库洛洛已近至眼前，酷拉皮卡甚至能闻到匕首上毒液的味道，他只能举起左手，堪堪阻挡。

就在这时，远方的钟声敲响，门口传来异样响动。十点钟到了，搬运工人来了。

库洛洛面色一沉，转向仓库大门。

“不，等等！”酷拉皮卡一把拉住了库洛洛的手。

对于酷拉皮卡来说，库洛洛就像是岩浆一样。如果是近距离地看着，那黑灰色的岩浆冰冷且残酷，那是来自地狱的鬼手，要将他拖入地狱。可是，当岩浆触碰到他的那一刻，如同侵蚀掉一颗小树一样，炽热滚烫的温度侵蚀了他。

他全身颤抖。

记忆碎片划破大脑，留下痛感。他记得库洛洛，不是那个他想象中的灭族仇人，而是眼前这一个，有着温暖的手掌的库洛洛。他看见库洛洛转过身来，常年黯黑的眼睛被火红眼点亮了。

他一个恍神。心脏重新工作，第一泵血液从喉咙涌上口腔，从唇边流了下来。

库洛洛抬起另一只手。

距离过近，防御已经太晚。酷拉皮卡只略微抬起被锁链拽住的右手，防住心脏。可是，想象中的攻击没有落下，那双手，修长的手指只是浅浅划过他的下唇，将刚刚流出的血液抹净了。

他的心脏跳动的更快了，库洛洛的行为，以一个奇异的角度，将匕首插入了他的心脏。

“你……你……”

门口那一群工人来到仓库，先来的看到了尸体，疾呼奔窜，后来的也跟着大叫，仓库突然吵闹起来，尖叫声刺入耳朵。这情形，已经由不得酷拉皮卡再多犹豫。

他垂下头，咬住嘴唇，他再一次妥协了，“合作，可以。”

场面似乎静止在此刻。酷拉皮卡缩着身体，垂头向一侧，库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡，面无表情。直到环绕着两人的尖叫变成咒骂，声音渐渐跑远，仓库重归于安静。

“既然如此，我就没有杀你的必要了。”库洛洛顿了一下，又说，“合作，从现在起，如果任何一名成员的死与你有关，诺斯拉家族就会从这个世界上消失。”

“我知道了。”酷拉皮卡也卸了力，他看向小滴，“我给小滴设定的规则是，旅团成员不能攻击我和诺斯拉家族的成员，还有你不能使用念力，否则，小滴就会死。”

“可以。”

制约成立，锁链迸成盈盈碎片。

酷拉皮卡这才发现他还拉着库洛洛的手，而对方也没有要甩开的意思。他的心跳噗通噗通地跳动着，手心也随之颤抖，好像要将他的秘密全部泄漏给库洛洛。想到这儿，酷拉皮卡缩回手，抹净唇边的血。

他吸了三口气，又吐了三口气。心中的不甘和耻辱顺着呼吸翻涌上来。

他紧皱着眉头。这剧情他很熟悉，先是互相压制，然后再合作，最后莫名其妙地双双滚到床上。但是，他上过一次当，就不会再上当，他得杀了库洛洛，只要这事做得悄无声息，在表面上和‘酷拉皮卡’这四个字没有关系，旅团成员就不会报复。

想到这儿，酷拉皮卡懊恨的心情才得到了一点安慰。

至少现在，他知道库洛洛的具体位置。

他问，“你们来这里干什么？”

库洛洛没回答，是小滴回答的，“我们听说，旅团捐赠的藏品被人偷走了，来调查这件事。”

酷拉皮卡说，“我也是为这件事而来的。儿童基金会的主席委托我找回藏品。我们要一起调查么？”酷拉皮卡询问的目光投向小滴，小滴看库洛洛，于是酷拉皮卡又看库洛洛。

库洛洛正盯着他的右手，像是若有所思的样子。

“喂，你在干什么？”

听到酷拉皮卡的声音，库洛洛才抬起头。他的脸上，刚刚那一副予杀予夺的表情消失了，换之而来的是安然的笑，他微微含起右手，说，“我只是在想，你的手真软。”

“什么？”

“我忍不住回忆了一下，似乎之前，你总用右手碰我，锁链缠在手上硌人。所以，我一直以为，你的手也是宽宽大大骨节分明的。刚刚你拉住我，我才发现，你的手掌，柔软温热，像是活人的内脏一样。”

“你可以闭嘴！”酷拉皮卡低吼一声，握紧左手。刚刚相触的地方还灼热着，上面好像粘上了一层什么东西，微微得刺痛，带着他整条胳膊都麻麻的。他皱着眉头，嫌恶地往衣服上蹭了蹭，又说，“我们一起调查这件事，效率高点。这里是案发地，但是，警察已经调查过，并且把所有的证据都调走了，所以接下来我要去警察局。”

库洛洛点头，说，“我同意。小滴暂时留在这里，把尸体处理干净。还有，让主席找一个新仓库，完整的藏品转移到安全的地方，破损的藏品按价赔偿。网上的消息……”

库洛洛看酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡又继续说，“网上的消息我会撤销澄清。不过通知到的情报网、杀手家族和黑手党有很多，有一部分暗探可能已经把消息传递出去了。”

库洛洛点点头，又补充道，“这里很危险。不过，酷拉皮卡和他的诺斯拉家族会负责保护我们。因为，他害怕，万一我们死在这里，旅团成员会报复他。所以，小滴，你做完这些事就去诺斯拉家族的总部等我们。那里比较安全。”

酷拉皮卡看了一眼库洛洛，点点头。库洛洛说出来的正是他心里想的，恐怕他的提议也是库洛洛所想的。两人，无论关系如何，他们总有这样的一种默契。

但这才更加恼人。

安排好这些事宜，酷拉皮卡走出仓库，库洛洛也跟在酷拉皮卡后面。仓库外，几十辆黑色商务车将门口围了个水泄不通。

酷拉皮卡叹了一口气。他所设定的情节，利用情报网削弱旅团战力，锁链限制旅团，再用诺斯啦家族的力量来收尾，这些情节没有如预想中那样发生。只是至少，他还保住了他手下这些人的性命。

他带库洛洛到专车旁，上车，有气无力地对司机小银说，“取消紧急备案，让他们散了吧。我们去警察局。”


	3. 光明正大的小偷

酷拉皮卡和库洛洛来到警局。

警官一看酷拉皮卡出示的猎人牌照，立刻将两人请到单独的房间，将证物拿上来。

那是一个小型的审讯室，白织灯照得发亮，酷拉皮卡和库洛洛分坐在桌子两侧，后者并不动证物，只看着前者翻看。所有证物都被透明塑料袋装着。先盖着的是两根头发，下面是几块雕塑碎片和几张照片。每一个证物都被酷拉皮卡拿出来，仔细检查，又被放在一旁。

在这样细细嗦嗦的声音之下，库洛洛开口了，“我猜想……这次事件与西索有关。”

酷拉皮卡不抬眼睛，‘嗯’了一声，问，“有什么证据？”

库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡翻动的手指，说，“从我恢复念力之后，西索一直跟在我后面，找机会和我单挑。但是在上个月，他不再跟着我了。我故意露出了几个破绽，等他来找，但他一直没有消息。”

“事出反常必有妖。”

“嗯，接着，他放出消息，他要结婚了。”

“结婚？和谁？”

“伊路米。”

酷拉皮卡这才抬起头来，眼睛带着不可置信，“伊路米·揍敌客？他不是一个男人么。”

“是。”

“嗯……但是，他们两个能生孩子么？奇犽说，伊路米是揍敌客下一任的家主，要负责延续揍敌客的血脉。”酷拉皮卡低头看塑料袋，手指摩挲着，语气中带着点试探，“男人生孩子的方法……我只在古书上看到过。”

“我也曾看到过，有一种石头可以让男人怀孕。将这种石头放入男人的体内，静养一周后，男人体内会长出一个假性子宫，取另一方生殖细胞即可受孕。不过我没有找到实物。”库洛洛说的很肯定。

“怀孕石……难道，揍敌客家有怀孕石？”

库洛洛勾起酷拉皮卡的兴趣，却没回答。他伸手，从酷拉皮卡视线受限的盒子边沿抽出一个小塑料袋，袋子里装着一张纸牌。

“纸牌……”酷拉皮卡拿过那张纸牌，正面反面地看过，没有特别的地方。他沉心，用‘凝’再看。纸牌果然显出字，看来是用轻薄的假面覆盖了一层。“团长，婚礼见。一个爱心。”酷拉皮卡轻读出声，连最后四个字也说得一本正经。

库洛洛问，“一个爱心？”

“嗯。”

“‘一个爱心’，这么几个字么？”

“不是，是……”酷拉皮卡要在空中比划一个爱心，手到一半，又看到对方嘴角噙着笑，知道自己受了愚弄，便收回手，冷言说，“是一个爱心形状的图标。这是一张婚礼请柬。是西索。”

纸牌被弹至库洛洛面前，后者两指擒住纸牌，正反看看。他的念力被酷拉皮卡束缚住，也只能看出个纸牌样子。

酷拉皮卡继续分析，“西索邀请你去揍敌客参加他的婚礼……如果他是出于这个目的盗走了雕塑，雕塑很有可能已经被毁了，你去揍敌客也没用，反而会落入他的陷阱。”

“但是，如果你不去，这次事件就只是一个开始。按照他的性格，他认定了要和你决斗，就不会轻易罢休。现在，他变换了策略，从被动追踪到主动挑衅，这次挑衅没成功，下一次就会更过分。以他的实力和揍敌客家族的势力，为此杀你一两个旅团成员也不成问题。与其事情发展到那个地步，不如早点解决。”

他语气软了些，看上去像是在一本正经地给库洛洛分析现状，只将一句试探的话放在了最后，“所以……你要去参加婚礼么？”

酷拉皮卡紧跟着库洛洛的目光。他想，如果库洛洛参加婚礼，或许他能在那里下手，利用西索和揍敌客。但是，他的问题没有得到回应。他随后意识到，他的目光太炙热，试探太直白，无形之中已经暴露了他的想法。

恐怕，他从库洛洛那里是得不到答案了。

酷拉皮卡自顾自地思索着，手机在他的西裤兜里震了两下，才把他唤醒。他不耐烦地掏出手机，按下通话键，目光仍盯着库洛洛。

“喂？”

“酷拉皮卡先生，窟卢塔的幸存者有消息了！”

“什么……”酷拉皮卡一愣。

窟卢塔的幸存者，从四年前窟卢塔灭族之后，酷拉皮卡就一直在寻找窟卢塔的幸存者。但是窟卢塔人少，又隐姓埋名，要在世界范围内找到一个人有多么不易。他们唯一的情报来源是各大医院的眼科，如果真有人把火红眼当成红眼病去医院治疗的话。

酷拉皮卡心脏猛烈地跳动起来，他尽量‘不动声色’地瞄了库洛洛一眼，把手机按在胸口，三步两步要走出房间，路过库洛洛身边时，却被揪住了衣摆。

心跳声出卖了他。

手机中，那个人不知道这边的情况，一溜烟地汇报，“这个人叫诺亚·伍德，男生，十五岁，在圣马布市……滴……滴……滴……”

酷拉皮卡连忙切断电话，但还是晚了。

“窟卢塔的幸存者，诺亚·伍德，十五岁。住在圣马布市。”库洛洛听得一清二楚，像是炫耀一样地说，“诺亚，真是个应景的好名字。”

酷拉皮卡目光阴沉，盯着库洛洛。房间骤然安静下来，手机再次震动，‘嗡嗡’的声音与房间融为一体。电话被打来，又取消，未接来电增加一条，如此反复三次之后，酷拉皮卡甩开库洛洛，走出房间。

随着门被‘嘭’地一声甩在身后，酷拉皮卡靠在墙边，长出了一口气，他没来得及整理心情，手机又在他的手中震动起来。

他瞄了审讯室一眼，往外挪两步，心中担心库洛洛趁机溜走，又往回挪两步，将通话音量调到最小，这才接通电话。

‘喂，酷拉皮卡先生，刚刚不知道怎么回事，电话一直打不通。是这样的，窟卢塔的幸存者有消息了。诺亚·伍德，十五岁，在圣马布市读高中，刚刚解放火红眼。窟卢塔出事的时候，他和父亲在外面，后来他父亲死了，他被送到保育院，现在被一对老夫妻领养。我和对方提出要取生殖细胞，繁衍后代，对方说，可以答应， 但是想先和您见一面。他现在就在我身边等回复呢。’

火红眼，窟卢塔一族的标志，只为纯血的窟卢塔族民所特有。为了让窟卢塔延续它的生命，火红眼世代流传下去，窟卢塔族间的结合是必要的，即使是男人之间。

酷拉皮卡回答，“可以，时间地点由他定，越快越好。”他又说，“最好是明天。”

事情进展顺利，时间约在第二天下午一点，地点在圣马布的市立高中旁的咖啡馆。电话挂断时，酷拉皮卡甚至还有一点眩晕感。他出了一层薄薄的汗，身体因为热度而感到略略发麻，尤其是指尖。

他靠在墙上。

自从窟卢塔惨遭灭族之后，他的人生就只剩下了三个目标：收集火红眼、找幻影旅团复仇、延续窟卢塔的种脉。现在，火红眼收集得七七八八，窟卢塔的幸存者也找到了。只要他去揍敌客找到怀孕石的消息，窟卢塔一族就能延续下去。而关于复仇，他也可以利用西索帮忙。

复仇和延续血脉，这两个目标在西索与伊路米的婚礼汇成了一条线。

现在只差确定库洛洛的动向了。

酷拉皮卡收起手机，平复心情，重新进入审讯室。

库洛洛仍安稳坐在椅子上，和酷拉皮卡出去时的姿势一样。听见背后的门响，他也没动，手指把玩着那张纸牌。

酷拉皮卡轻咳了一声，走到桌旁，一边收拾证物一边说，“这张纸牌足够证明雕塑是西索偷走的，既然儿童基金会主席聘请我找回雕塑，我会负责到底。西索的婚礼我会参加，如果你不去的话，就把这张请柬给我吧。”

他说的冠冕堂皇又理直气壮，丝毫听不出打探的语气。

但是库洛洛却没和他在一个频道上。他仍旧把玩着纸牌，眼睛看向酷拉皮卡，从上扫到下，又从下扫到上，带着一点耐人寻味的笑意。

酷拉皮卡被盯得发毛，板着脸，问，“你看什么……”

库洛洛没有正面回答，只是将卡片放入口袋，说，“我暂时还没决定去不去婚礼。西索和你都是坏孩子，可我只有一块糖。嗯，谁知道呢，也许我‘明天’就会有答案。”


	4. 诺亚·窟卢塔

当库洛洛笑着说“明天见”时，酷拉皮卡就应该意识到事情有些不对。

圣马布市市立高中旁的咖啡厅，平日熙熙攘攘的地方，现在仅剩下三人。靠在窗户旁的小桌前，三人分作两边，库洛洛和小滴坐在一侧，酷拉皮卡坐在另一侧。

后者面色惨白，嘴唇没了血色，火红眼早早闪烁又早早地黯淡下去，只焚成了他双眼中凝重无神的墨色。“你们的目的是什么？”事到如今，他已经很难再装作神色自若的样子，右手的锁链搭在木质桌面上，发出细碎凌乱的警告。

小滴无辜地耸耸肩，看向库洛洛。

库洛洛拿起咖啡杯，轻抿一口，“别担心，我们不着急，还是你的事情比较重要。你可以先和那个幸存者见面。”

库洛洛话音刚落，叮叮一声风铃的响动，咖啡馆的大门被推开，一个男生走了进来。

诺亚个子不高，像是普通的高中生一样，穿着松松垮垮的校服，背个单肩包，走路时重心左移右摆，装出社会样子。他看到了这一桌，但眼睛立刻飘到一旁，踩着软踏踏的步子，走了过来。

酷拉皮卡面色凝重，脑中闪过条条计划，又被他一一否定。他得承认，库洛洛准确的掐住了他的软肋，面对诺亚·窟卢塔，窟卢塔唯一的希望，他无法承担任何风险。想着，诺亚已经走到他的面前，他站起来，伸出右手，硬着头皮说，“你好，我是酷拉皮卡·窟卢塔。”

“诺亚·伍德。”诺亚愣了一下，犹豫地伸出手。

双手相握，锁链硌在两人相触的手心，像一层无形的隔膜。酷拉皮卡下意识地抬起左手，要覆在相握的两手之上。但是，抢在他之前，库洛洛已经从他手心抢走了诺亚。

“你好。”库洛洛握住诺亚的手。

比起酷拉皮卡僵硬疏离的举止，库洛洛温和的笑脸显然更吃香。更何况他身体修长，面容姣好，往那儿一站像是个正在邀舞的中世纪贵族一样，诺亚涨红了脸，反握住库洛洛，“你好你好，你是……？”

“啊，抱歉，还没自我介绍，我是库洛洛·鲁西鲁，酷拉皮卡先生的私人医生。这位是小滴·鲁西鲁，我的助理。”库洛洛仍未放手，反而攥紧了诺亚，往自己这一侧带了带，“小滴，可以坐在那一边么，让我和小窟卢塔先生坐一起。”

酷拉皮卡右拳打在桌面。

“没事，叫我诺亚就行了。”

“好啊，诺亚。”

库洛洛没有理会酷拉皮卡的警告，径自拉诺亚坐下，问诺亚喝点什么，又招呼服务员端上一杯卡布奇诺。他似乎总有这样的魅力，将话说得圆润动听，像是说到对方心坎里似的。两人你一言我一句，从天气聊到学习，又从大学聊到医学。最后，当服务员将那一杯卡布奇诺端上来的时候，诺亚和库洛洛已经互换过联系方式，谈起暑假计划了。

酷拉皮卡接了那一杯咖啡，不轻不重地放在桌子上，用一声清脆的响声打断了两人的谈话。

库洛洛不动声色地看了酷拉皮卡一眼，勾起嘴角，将咖啡向诺亚面前推了推，说，“嗯，我们也差不多要开始聊聊正事了。关于我们找你来的目的，你应该已经听说过了吧，有什么问题么？”

“唔，听说了，但是……”诺亚偷瞄一眼酷拉皮卡，又转向库洛洛，他挠挠头，说，“其实那几个黑衣人突然找到我，我吓了一跳，什么都没听懂就答应了，也不知道答应了什么，你们可以再介绍一下么？”

“当然可以。”库洛洛倒是答应得痛快，接着他就不说话了，悠哉悠哉地端起咖啡，眼睛看向酷拉皮卡，意思是让酷拉皮卡解释。

酷拉皮卡自从说了一句‘你好’，就再没说过话。眼看着诺亚和库洛洛聊得热络，他几次开口都没插进去，到了最后，话头还是由库洛洛递了过来，他心中火气越来越盛。开口时，声音低沉沙哑，“我想你应该记得，在四年前，‘幻影旅团’虐杀窟卢塔一族的一百二十六名族民，剜去三十六双火红眼。”

‘幻影旅团’这四个字几乎在他口中咬碎，他瞪了一眼库洛洛，又继续说。

“在这件事之后，我一直在努力寻找其他的幸存者。四年时间，一无所获，终于，在昨天，找到了一个同族，就是你。既然现在，你和我，可能是世界上唯二的窟卢塔幸存者，我们自然肩负着延续窟卢塔血脉的重任。换句话来说，我们要生一个孩子。”

冰冷的情感铺垫没有软化那个提议，诺亚瞪大眼睛，声音扭曲，“我们？生孩子？”

酷拉皮卡点头，肯定地说，“对。我们两个生一个孩子。”

诺亚瞪了酷拉皮卡半天，直到他确认对方不是开玩笑之后，那惊恐的小眼神才转到库洛洛身上，像是求救一样，问，“真的么？办得到么？我的意思是，我们两个都是男人吧？我……”

“没事，别着急，我们没有强迫你的意思。我们知道你是男生，但是，我们有一种方法可以使男人受孕。这听起来惊世骇俗，所以如果你不同意，我们也充分尊重你的想法。”库洛洛拍拍诺亚的肩膀，柔声问，“诺亚今年多大了？”

“我……我十五岁……”

“这么小的年龄，突然说要生孩子，还是男性之间，任谁都会一脸懵的。”库洛洛说，“况且，怀孕需要一年的时间，怀孕前需要备孕、受孕，怀孕之后还要随时监测身体状况，这些事对于一个十五岁的男孩来说，是一个沉重的负担……”

酷拉皮卡打断库洛洛的话，“不要听他的，诺亚，我不会为难你的。你只需要提供生殖细胞就足够了，备孕、受孕、怀孕，这些都由我来完成。”

库洛洛一愣，看向酷拉皮卡。

初夏的微风拂过咖啡厅，打乱了风铃的心。在清脆灵动的背景音中，酷拉皮卡的眼睛火红明亮，如同一块未经打磨的红宝石，粗粝炙热的目光灼伤了库洛洛。这个殉道者，不仅将肉体和生命，甚至连他的尊严也奉献给了窟卢塔。

库洛洛低声呢喃，“你说，谁受孕？”

酷拉皮卡没有理会，继续对诺亚说，“如果你不想让孩子知道你是他的父亲之一，我也完全尊重你的意见。我会寻觅一名合适的女性做孩子的母亲，让孩子像普通人一样成长。”

库洛洛又问，“酷拉皮卡，你说谁受孕？”

酷拉皮卡仍不理会，继续说，“总而言之，你只需要提供生殖细胞就可以。作为交换，我会为你提供经济支持，二十亿戒尼，一次付清。如果你有其他方面的需要也可以和我提，在我能力范围内，我一定尽力满足。”

“酷拉皮卡。”

最后的一声警告。

杀气四溢，那是野兽一般狂野贪婪的气息，如一条巨蟒缠身，身体动弹不得，骨头被一点一点地碾碎，呼吸卡在喉咙，带着血腥味。空气骤然冷下来，微风变成寒风，风铃变成地狱的回响，诺亚不可控制地哆嗦起来，他蜷起身体，冷汗缕缕从他的脸侧流下。

像是到了这个时候，酷拉皮卡才听见库洛洛的话，他说，“是我。我受孕。”

风停了，铃止了。

咖啡厅安静下来，杀意泄溃，消失得无影无踪。

库洛洛愣了一会儿，才将笑容重新拣回脸上，他不看酷拉皮卡，转而拍拍诺亚的肩膀，劝道，“这么重大的事情，我想你没法一下子做决定吧，你可以找你的养父母或朋友商量一下，当然，你也可以找我，你有我的联系方式，随时都可以联系我。”

诺亚还哆嗦着，听了库洛洛的话，无意识地点了点头。

酷拉皮卡也开口，对于诺亚与库洛洛的亲近，他大概有点无名的怒火，因此库洛洛说话越温柔，他反而语气更冷淡，“诺亚，我希望你能综合考虑一下，作为窟卢塔幸存者，你身上的责任和义务。我明白你是十五岁的学生，力量有限。要你协助收集同胞的火红眼，或者向幻影旅团复仇，都不太现实。不过，仅仅是提供生殖细胞，这应该不难。下周我有别的安排，在下下周的时候，我会再联系你。希望在那个时候，我能听到你的正面回应。”

诺亚艰难地点点头。

“诺亚，没事，别害怕，我们绝对不会强迫你的。什么责任和义务之类的，这些离你太远了，不要让这些东西困扰你。”库洛洛说，“好啦，今天就先这样，这里没有你的事了，你先回去吧。”

听到库洛洛的话，诺亚‘嗖’地站起来，像是得到赦令一样，一溜烟地离开了。

咖啡馆重归于安静。


	5. 暗潮汹涌

气氛压抑。

库洛洛一言不发，只看着酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡被盯得发毛，他仿佛能看见对方的杀意，如同寒冰散发的薄薄雾气，以库洛洛为中心蔓延开来。库洛洛要动手了么？酷拉皮卡面色不动，心脏却在胸膛中猛烈地跳动着。他设定的锁链契约仅保护了他和诺斯拉成员，但诺亚·窟卢塔却不在限制内。

如果库洛洛对诺亚下手……

不，库洛洛肯定会从诺亚这里下手。

酷拉皮卡强迫自己冷静下来。他问，“你的目的是什么？”

酷拉皮卡的声线偏向女生，平常说话时，冷清且疏离，一副公事公办的样子，但他这次无意之间泄了气，说得轻声，声音蒙上了一层轻薄的外衣，软化了一些。

库洛洛几不可闻地叹了一口气，杀意蔓至酷拉皮卡的身体，但同时，它又像是受到阳光照耀的水雾，很快地消散了。他说，“解开小滴身上的锁链。”

“不可能。”

“这不是请求。”

四目相对，酷拉皮卡眼睛中迸射出的烈焰似乎要将库洛洛撕碎，可是后者神情自若，他淡然说，“酷拉皮卡，你深入调查旅团很久了，你应该知道，我背后是旅团，旅团背后是流星街。流星街有一千两百万人口，按千分之一的人员拥有念能力的话，念能力者也有一万两千人。”

酷拉皮卡自然知道这些，他还知道，流星街与几个杀手家族和黑手党都有合作关系，说到流星街的战斗力，他不知道怎样的估计才不算保守。他脸色不动，冷声说，“那又如何？”

“这些人大多独来独往，分散在世界各地，要让他们集合起来灭掉诺斯拉家族或许有点难度。”库洛洛端起咖啡杯，向窗外撇撇头，“不过，要让他们杀一个人，就很顺手了。”

果然。

酷拉皮卡握紧拳头，复又放开，装作不在意地样子，“解开锁链，让我暴露在你和旅团的攻击之下。你认为我会为他做到这种程度么？”

“噢？不会么？”库洛洛挑眉，“那，我们可以试试。”

场面安静下来。

夏日的声音闯入咖啡馆，是欢快的脚步和聊天，但这些声音隔着一层玻璃，朦朦胧胧，传入耳朵时，不仅失去了温度，更带着渗人的寒意。

酷拉皮卡肌肉紧绷，呼吸不知何时凌乱起来，脸色苍白，心跳声毫无遮掩，但他根本没有意识到，一双眼睛死死盯住库洛洛。

他看到库洛洛的大臂动了一下，随后是一声清脆的响声，仿佛是宣战的号角。

“等等！”

他立刻站起来，起得太猛，头脑甚至有点眩晕。他扶住桌子，就在原地调整的那一瞬间，他看到了库洛洛了然的微笑。库洛洛坐在原地，一动未动，酷拉皮卡所以为的那一声‘战争的号角’其实只是咖啡杯点在杯托上的响声。

酷拉皮卡输了。

他不仅将刀双手送上，还乖乖地给对方指出了自己身上哪块肉最嫩最柔软。

再蠢不过了。

他垂下头，一拳砸在木桌上。

“我想你现在同意解开锁链了？”

没有回应。

“锁链有两个规则，一个是，我不可以使用念力，另一个是，旅团不能伤害你和诺斯拉家族的成员。”库洛洛说，“你可以只撤销第一条规则，保留第二条。”

酷拉皮卡抬起头，怒目，“你这是什么意思？”

“你最好快一点，在我后悔没有解除全部规则之前。”

酷拉皮卡的怒火被这一句威胁卡在了喉咙，事到如今，他别无选择，他任何的行动都可能惹恼库洛洛，导致诺亚·窟卢塔的悲剧。他抬起右手，无力地放在小滴面前。小滴体内的锁链受到这股力量的吸引，从胸膛射出，又被酷拉皮卡一把捏碎。

库洛洛念力限制解除了。

库洛洛召唤出盗贼之书，确认无误，对小滴摆摆手。后者点点头，离开了。

咖啡馆只剩下酷拉皮卡和库洛洛两个人。

对话不知从哪里开始，尤其是，酷拉皮卡仍在怒火之中。库洛洛静坐在沙发上，不触酷拉皮卡的逆鳞，只用目光浅浅描摹对方的轮廓。

比起上次在Room No.9见面的那一次，酷拉皮卡更消瘦了。脱下睡衣，换上墨色西装，再搭配上一条毫无特点的黑色领带，他好像是故意将自己打扮得老气横秋，以此褪去性格中的那一点天真。可是，在毫无点缀的外表之中，右耳那一个亮红的水晶耳垂就显得更加扎眼，像是划破黑暗的一道光。

库洛洛正在胡思乱想着，倒是，酷拉皮卡先开启了对话。他问，“你的目的是什么？”

“我没有什么目的。”库洛洛低垂眼睑，“如果硬要说的话，我只是在为我们两人关系的进一步发展，创造一个和谐平等的环境。”

“和谐发展？你以为我们之间能够和谐相处？”

“在我的角度来看，确实，虽然我们各自都有要杀了对方的冲动和理由，但是……”

“但是？没有但是。我无时无刻都想杀了你。”酷拉皮卡怒极反笑，他一屁股坐到沙发上，胸膛起起伏伏，喘着粗气，音调升高，说，“而且，我一定会杀了你。你用诺亚威胁我只是徒劳，如果旅团报复，我就灭掉旅团。如果流星街碍事，我就灭掉流星街。总之，你的威胁不会有效果，因为我一定会把你们这些念能力者一起打扫干净。”

酷拉皮卡说得决绝，那只是气急败坏时的自欺欺人，可是他目光锋利，如同一把匕首一样钉入了库洛洛的眼睛。

后者终于无法维持那副游刃有余的笑脸，他换上一副冷漠的表情，轻声说，“我知道了”，尾音下沉，又下沉，难以掩饰的低落。他随后意识到了自己的失态，轻咳了一声，僵硬地转开话题，“你昨天说，你想知道，我会不会参加西索的婚礼，对吧？”

酷拉皮卡没回答，只逼视库洛洛。

“我现在可以告诉你答案。我知道，你要去揍敌客寻找怀孕石的线索，我可以帮你。”

“这就是你的目的？找怀孕石？”酷拉皮卡眯起眼睛，“利用我找到怀孕石，等到时机成熟，再抢走？不愧是盗贼头领。”

库洛洛抿住嘴唇。

“或者，你想趁机解决西索？”酷拉皮卡继续问，“还是，揍敌客家族有什么你感兴趣的东西？藏品么？还是那个传说中的神灯，可以实现所有的愿望？”

酷拉皮卡步步紧逼。

库洛洛参加婚礼绝不会是心血来潮。揍敌客家族一定有某些东西在吸引库洛洛。因此，即使参加婚礼可能会落入西索的圈套，可能被揍敌客家族的人盯上，甚至可能把命丢在那里，库洛洛仍旧要去。

而说到库洛洛的目标，怀孕石算一个，解决西索算一个，还有一个就是那个传说中的神灯。如果确切地了解到库洛洛的目标，或许能够预测库洛洛的行动。

但是，酷拉皮卡的想法落空了。

“酷拉皮卡。不管你相信不相信，我的目的只是为了帮你找到怀孕石。”库洛洛站起来，整整衣服，轻飘飘地问，“西索的请柬，你需要么？”

“哼，不劳费心。”

“是啊，酷拉皮卡真是让人费心啊。”库洛洛无奈地笑笑，“那么，婚礼见。”

库洛洛离开了。

随着风铃的又一声响动，咖啡馆仅剩下酷拉皮卡一人。午后温暖的阳光透过玻璃打在他身上，像是要将他整个拥进怀中。少年终于褪去他坚硬的伪装，眉眼低垂，透着疲惫。他可以发泄情绪，在这无人的角落，愤怒也好，懊悔也好，他都无需压抑。

可是他只低头，从兜里掏出手机。

第一个电话打给旋律，这是他最得力的助手，也是他为数不多的朋友。电话接通时，旋律听出酷拉皮卡声音中的低沉，小心地问他怎么了，回答她仅仅是“没事”。酷拉皮卡命令她派出一个小队监视库洛洛的行动，再抽调一个精英小队保护诺亚·窟卢塔，另外再派遣一个精英小队到揍敌客家族附近驻扎。

虽然这点保护对于流星街来说，只是杯水车薪。

第二个电话，他打给了奇犽。他好像很久都没有打过这个电话了，电话接通，听到奇犽声音的时候，他甚至还有一点陌生感。

“喂，奇犽么？”酷拉皮卡说。

“酷拉皮卡？”

“对，是我。唔……好久没联系了。”

“嗯……有事么？”

“其实是……”声音通过手机，扭曲出些许机械感，酷拉皮卡轻咳了一声，说，“我刚刚听说，西索和你大哥伊路米要结婚了？”

“嗯，是啊，下周六。”

“恭喜。”

“嗯……对不起，最近很多事情，所以，请柬没有准备……”奇犽的声音带着些许疲惫，“你要来么？不，但是你很忙吧，雷欧力说打你的手机一直忙线。”

“有时候会比较忙。不过，这次刚好闲下来了，而且我们很久没有见面了……”

“嗯，是啊……那我立刻让管家准备请柬。”

“小杰呢？他一直和你在一起吧，他怎么样？”

“他……你还不知道么？”

“知道什么？”

“嗯……”奇犽犹豫说，“这件事比较复杂，我们当面再谈吧。”

“好。”

挂上电话，酷拉皮卡长叹一口气。

真是一波未平，一波又起。

库洛洛，小杰，怀孕石，或许还有那个传说中的神灯，这一场各怀鬼胎的婚礼，到底会混乱成什么样呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前可以公开的情报：
> 
> 库洛洛的目标：酷拉皮卡、怀孕石、亚路嘉、西索
> 
> 酷拉皮卡的目标：库洛洛、怀孕石、亚路嘉、小杰
> 
> 奇犽的目标：小杰、亚路嘉
> 
> 西索的目标：小杰、库洛洛


	6. 一篇正经话

“为了打败嵌合蚁，小杰给自己设定了比死更为沉重的誓约与制约，虽然他以一己之力成功压制敌方的主力，但也因此付出沉重的代价，目前生命垂危，只能依靠医疗设备维持生命。小杰是整个人类世界的英雄。对待这样的英雄，我们在致以自己最崇高的敬意的同时，也将尽全力挽回小杰的生命。因此，猎人协会决定向全世界征集除念能士，只要有一丝希望，都绝不放过。”

小杰的消息，酷拉皮卡是后来才在猎人网站看到的，他暗嘲自己大意，完全被库洛洛牵着鼻子走。朋友出了这么严重的事故，正是需要帮助的时候，他却刚刚知道。他立刻处理完手头堆积的工作，赶在婚礼的头一天来到揍敌客家族。

揍敌客家族是世界有名的杀手家族，坐落于枯枯戮山上，其家族成员仅有十人，但负责安保的管家有百人之多，他们遵循严苛的安保程序，一张请柬一位客人。酷拉皮卡随身带了一个小队的手下，只能被安置到枯枯戮山西侧的森林里，在空气飞艇中过夜。

酷拉皮卡本人则被一个管家引导着，请向主堡。

枝繁叶茂挡住阳光，微风袭人送来暖意，森林中不时传来几声清灵的鸟叫。该是景色宜人的地方，可是气氛却异常的沉闷压抑，酷拉皮卡紧跟在管家身后，丝毫不敢放松。

突然，左侧传来人声，酷拉皮卡立刻隐藏气息，转头一看，树林不远处有两个熟悉的身影，伊路米和奇犽。奇犽正亲昵地环着伊路米的腰，在说些什么，他很快就意识到酷拉皮卡的目光，转过头。

“啊～酷拉皮卡～❤️”

酷拉皮卡仿佛能听到空气中那一个粉色的冒着泡泡的爱心在自己耳边炸开，还未反应过来，奇犽已冲到他面前，双臂展开，像要扑来，但同时，他的皮肤也像是融化了一样，出现斑驳裂痕。

这个说话的语气，这个夸张的动作，这个奇怪的念力，酷拉皮卡快退两步，现出锁链，面色平静，“西索。”

如同被咒语击中一般，轻薄的假面悉悉嗦嗦地掉落，标志性的小星星和小水滴显露出来，眼前人从一米六拔节到一米九，小丑褪去伪装，“嘻嘻，被猜到了～不像么？”

酷拉皮卡将锁链收起，退至一个安全距离，才说，“如果你不说话，还是很像的。”

酷拉皮卡曾听过伊路米能够自捏外貌，显然，伊路米将他的能力教给了西索，只不过后者还使用不好，只先捏个大概骨形，再用轻薄的假面填充细节，不得不说，确实是真假难辨。

就是持久力不太够。

“嗯？团长没来么？”

酷拉皮卡面色一沉，他知道西索是故意当面提出库洛洛，所以并不上当，只是冷冷地说，“我不知道。”

“诶，骗人。要是团长不来，酷拉皮卡怎么会来？”

“我是受奇犽的邀请来参加你们的婚礼。”

“噢～难道酷拉皮卡不是在调查旅团的时候，意外发现了慈善基金会的偷盗事件，然后得知团长会来参加我们的婚礼，所以才来的？”西索语气天真，带着点诡计得逞的骄傲，笑起来眼睛眯成了两个弯弯的月亮，让人很想照他眼睛来上一拳。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

作为谈话结束的标志，酷拉皮卡跟在管家身后离开了。

当然，即使酷拉皮卡矢口否认，另一名主角还是如约出现在了揍敌客家族。

当库洛洛出现的时候，晚饭已经过了，众人正集结在主堡的大厅内聊天。大厅人不多，一人两人均匀地分散在每个角落，像是冥婚前夕，场面安静。

大哥伊路米不在，也没有任何朋友，先不算。二哥靡稽正坐在沙发旁加餐，坐在他身边的朋友是他装扮精致的三个等身手办（性别女，感谢上帝）。五弟柯特和一个高大消瘦的男人站在角落里，一言不发。

奇犽和酷拉皮卡坐在吧台边，一人一杯果汁，神情严肃地小声谈论着什么，酷拉皮卡看到库洛洛进来，眼睛中一闪而过一抹红色，很快遮掩过去。

当然，还有一个宝宝，就是花枝招展的西索。气氛压抑，西索也扭搭不起来了，搭话一圈之后都没有引起兴趣的点，只好百无聊赖地向伊路米发短信撒娇，看见库洛洛进来，他立刻迎了上去，“团长～”

库洛洛扫视一圈，目光在酷拉皮卡身上多停留了一秒钟，又转回西索身上，“西索，好久不见。”

“嘻嘻。好久不见。”西索扑过来，一只胳膊搭住库洛洛肩膀，在库洛洛耳旁说，“捉迷藏的游戏玩了这么久，团长还是第一次主动来找我，我好感动。”

库洛洛抿嘴笑笑，“难道不是某个人故意在友克鑫市闹出动静，引起酷拉皮卡的注意，然后引诱我过来么？”

“嘛～理论上是这样没错，不过，酷拉皮卡可是否认了这种说法。他说，他是受奇犽邀请而来噢，和团长半点关系都没有。”

库洛洛扭头，看了一眼酷拉皮卡，刚好对上酷拉皮卡的目光，后者冷冰冰地瞪了他一眼，又将视线移开了。库洛洛轻笑一声，“那倒真的很像酷拉皮卡会说的话。”

“结果，团长还是没有勾搭上酷拉皮卡么？”

“怎么可能真的在一起。”库洛洛用眼角撇了西索一眼，“仅仅是维持现在的表面和平就已经非常不容易了。”

“噢？为什么？”西索故意装傻，“我以为，像是团长这种实力强劲念力有趣，除了性格恶劣一点没有别的缺点的男人，引诱小男生，是手到擒来的～”

“怎么可能。”库洛洛低嘲一声。不知道是他想摆脱西索的过多纠缠，还是仅仅是他想要说话，他倒真的一本正经地和西索解释起来。

“我杀了他的族人，这是已知的、无法否认也无法改变的事实。复仇是他人生的全部意义，为了复仇，他放弃情感，放弃尊严，放弃人生，如同一条恶犬一样寻找我的踪迹，目光中只有愤怒和仇恨，他必须杀了我，除此之外别无选择。你期望在这种情况下他能够对我催生出什么爱意么？”

“况且，目前的和平只是镜花水月，稍有不慎都会被打破。一旦情况有变，他的存在威胁到旅团，我不会让我的情感影响我的判断力。我会杀了他，他会死在我的手中，既然迟早有这样一天，现在投入感情又有什么意义呢？”

“总之，我不会对他有任何期待，他也不会对此有任何回应，这就是现状了。”

库洛洛脸上带笑，语调平静，好像置身事外，只是一个旁观者，情感是他手中的玫瑰，闲来无事，他倒能惬意安恬地欣赏玫瑰的盛开，但是一旦玫瑰刺伤了他的手，他也会毫不犹豫地将它碾入泥土。

“噢～”西索眨眨眼睛，可爱地问，“既然你们之间没有可能，那团长，为什么来到这儿了呢？”

笑脸一僵，随后笑意更浓。库洛洛将视线投向远方。

外面已经全黑了，玻璃反射出大厅内的画面，酷拉皮卡坐在奇犽身边，眼睛不时飘过来。昏黄的灯光给那个影子蒙上了一层细纱，遮住了狰狞锋利的眼神。

酷拉皮卡只是那样小小的一团，像是个普通的陷入暗恋的小男生，眼神飘忽，坐立难安，看上去在和别人谈话，注意力却完全放在那个人身上。

既然没有任何期待，为什么来到这儿了呢？

库洛洛含笑，“……有时候，我确实会做一些无意义的事。”


	7. 卡珊德拉

伊路米在将近十点的时候来到大厅。

作为婚礼主角之一，他的出现引来大厅所有人的目光。尤其是西索，原本黏在库洛洛附近，看见伊路米出现，马上贴到身边。对此，伊路米倒是没什么反应，扫视一圈之后，扛着两百斤重的男人，步伐稳健，走到柯特面前。

危。

“大，大哥……”柯特小声叫了一句，缩在那个高瘦的男人身后，从男人大腿边探出一个乖乖头。

伊路米问，“这是柯特的朋友么？”

“不是，不是朋友！”柯特一惊，连忙摇头，“我没有朋友。”

“那就好。”

高瘦男人笑笑，说，“你好，你是柯特的大哥伊路米吧？我叫西蒙，因为念能力被人追杀，目前正在小柯特的贴身保护中。”

西蒙伸出手，表示友好，但被伊路米完全无视，手掌不尴不尬地停留在半空中，正要收回来的时候，西索握住西蒙的手，眼睛喷射小星星，“因为念能力被人追杀？好棒！你的念能力是什么？”

“我的念能力是预言。”

预言？

几乎同时，库洛洛和酷拉皮卡感受到对方的兴趣，目光相碰，双方显然都想起了妮翁的能力。

“哇，预言？”西索像个好奇宝宝，“你可以给我们预言嘛？就现在？”

西蒙看看柯特，回答，“当然可以。”

听见西蒙痛快的回答，库洛洛也走过来，随他而动的还有酷拉皮卡和奇犽，一方似乎抱着抢夺念能力的心思，另一方则凭着与生俱来的责任感保护西蒙，原本分散的众人就这样被凑到了一起。

“可以给我也预言一下么？”库洛洛问。

“我们也想。”酷拉皮卡指指自己和奇犽。

“嗯嗯，可以。”西蒙说，“我的念能力叫做，卡珊德拉的预言书，简单来说，在做预言时，心中默念着另一个人的名字，翻到这本预言书的一页，撕下来，纸上会显现出有关于你和那个人的预言。靠前的书页预言了近期发生的事，靠后面的书页预言了未来发生的事。页数按照剩下的寿命均匀分布。”

“心中默念的另一个人……”奇犽突然开口了，他脸色阴沉，问，“这个人需要在场么？”

西蒙摇头，“不需要在场。不过最好是在场，因为，预言非常模糊难懂，如果能把两个人的预言凑在一起互相验证的话，或许会更明确一点。”

伊路米说，“那，我和奇犽互选好了。”

西索眨眨眼，委屈道，“诶？我也想和伊路米。”

不过他的撒娇被完全无视了。最后还是维持原判，伊路米和奇犽互选，西索选择伊路米，酷拉皮卡和库洛洛互选。

预言的过程如西蒙所说简单的很，打开预言书，里面全部是白色的，心中默念一个名字，撕下一页，字迹会慢慢地显示出来。伊路米和酷拉皮卡撕下了预言书的最后一页，也就是他们死前会发生的事情。而西索和奇犽则撕下了第一页。

对于要撕下哪一页，库洛洛确实在心中短暂地纠结了一下。

现在还是未来？

薄薄的一本预言书捏在手里，其中每一页都是审判。

库洛洛打开预言书。

他其实没有必要纠结的，不是么？

他撕下预言书的第一页，攥在手中，将预言书传给下一个人。

他和酷拉皮卡是没有未来的。他甚至不想向后翻上几页，窥探一下未来可能发生的事。就如他所说的，酷拉皮卡不会产生任何爱意，因此，投入感情是愚蠢的，他不应该，也不会对酷拉皮卡有任何的期待。无论是作为旅团团长的责任也好，作为酷拉皮卡的仇人也好，或者只是作为一个普通男人的尊严。

他长长地吐了一口气，展开预言。

字迹显现。

> _ 这一篇正经话有什么意思？你现在需要的 _
> 
> _ 不是优雅的语言，而是那个男人 _
> 
> _ ——得赶紧去，坦率地说出你的实情。 _
> 
> _ 《希波吕托斯》欧里庇得斯 _

瞳孔放大，他一把抓住酷拉皮卡的手。

“你！”酷拉皮卡全身一抖，他原本两手拿着预言，现在一只手腕被库洛洛钳住，他立刻将预言纸攥进手心，捏成团，藏在背后，声音颤抖，“你干什么。”不知何时，酷拉皮卡的双眼都已经染成了亮红色，瞳孔放大，同时带着愤怒和恐惧。

“你的预言是什么？”

酷拉皮卡甩开库洛洛，偏过头，错开视线，冷声说，“与你无关。”

怎么可能与库洛洛无关？

库洛洛还想质问些什么，或是干脆用武力将那张纸条抢过来，但是被挣开的手心火辣辣的，他后知后觉地意识到，他反常的举动，惹来了其他人的视线，西索目光带着探究，奇犽向后退了一步，站在四角的管家虎视眈眈地盯着这里，显然，这里并不是一个谈话的好地点。

他将预言捏成一团，放进口袋，不再说话。

酷拉皮卡也将预言收起来，一手按揉着受伤的地方。纤细的手腕经不住库洛洛的力量，透过袖口和酷拉皮卡的指缝，能明显看到红肿的皮肤。

气氛尴尬。

全场的视线都聚集在这两个人身上，只除了一个人。

“西蒙，这是什么意思？”伊路米问，“‘他们愤怒地分配祖产，每人得到相等的一份。’”

“啊？这个……”西蒙突然被点名，还在状况外，“什么？”

“我的预言是，‘他们愤怒地分配祖产，每人得到相等的一份。《七将攻忒拜》埃斯库罗斯’。我选择了奇犽，所以这里的‘他们’，指得是我和奇犽？”

“啊，这个，我也不清楚。”西蒙挠了挠头，“可能是你们，也有可能指共同遇到的另一个家族，也有可能是象征，也有可能是剧本中的引申义。预言是很模糊的，不到真正做抉择的时候，是不会理解预言的含义的。”

“《七将攻忒拜》。”库洛洛说，他像是什么都没发生过一样，语气平静，“我记得，这个悲剧讲得是兄弟争抢忒拜的王位，最后每人得到相等的一份坟茔。”

伊路米耸肩，“啊，那应该不是我和奇犽之间了。我对祖产没有兴趣，奇犽是未来的家主，他会继承揍敌客，我们对他有很大的期待。”

伊路米看向奇犽，后者却低着头，收起预言，脸色苍白。

西索说，“不过，伊路米撕掉的是最后一页，也就是，伊路米会因为这件事去世……这样的意思么？”

“不不不，那个……”西蒙连忙摆手，“预言也是分为两种的，一种预言命运，无论如何都不能逃脱，一种预言未来，是可以改变的。我预言的是后者，算是一种可能性吧，如果知道了预言，在恰当的时刻作出正确的抉择，就有可能避免这样的未来。”

西索吐槽，“明明是预言，不好好说话，硬要绕这么大的圈子。怪不得你会被人追杀噢。”

西蒙不好意思的笑笑。

“所以……”酷拉皮卡一直没有开口，猛一开口，声音沙哑，他轻咳了两声，问，“所以，预言上面的事，是绝对可以改变的，是么？”

库洛洛盯住酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡撕下了预言书的最后一页，死前，绝对想要改变的，和库洛洛有关，令人愤怒又恐惧的事，那是什么呢？

西蒙解释，“理论上是，绝对可以改变，但是，我的预言叫‘卡珊德拉的预言书’，你知道，没人相信卡珊德拉的预言，所以，实际上，大部分的预言都会变成现实。”

“是么……”酷拉皮卡声音无力，“谢谢。时间不早了，我想先回去了。”

“等等，酷拉皮卡。我和你一起回去。”奇犽小跑地跟在酷拉皮卡后面，伊路米也一边询问着奇犽的预言，一边和奇犽一起走出了大厅。

西索库洛洛向预言家道谢，又随便聊了几句，也一起离开了大厅。

库洛洛只想快点找酷拉皮卡问清楚，但是显然，西索对于库洛洛那异常的反应耿耿于怀，一直跟着库洛洛，等到左右无人的时候，凑在库洛洛肩膀旁边，娇答答地问，“团长，团长的预言是什么？好好奇噢～”

库洛洛目不斜视，“你的预言是什么？”

“交换预言？”

“可以。”

库洛洛接过西索的预言，打开。

> _ 如果燕子全朝着一个方向飞去， _
> 
> _ 躲开粗暴的戴胜，暂时避免交尾—— _
> 
> _ 到那一天，苦难将会终结， _
> 
> _ 雷电之神宙斯 _
> 
> _ 将会把在下者变成在上者…… _
> 
> _ 《吕西斯特拉特》阿里斯托芬 _

暂时避免交尾……

此时，西索也读完了库洛洛的预言，舔舔嘴唇，“啊，团长的预言是好明确的指导啊，恋爱手册一样的感觉。团长打算怎么做？既然预言都这样说了，团长肯定要找酷拉皮卡说清楚吧？唔，但是……酷拉皮卡的预言会是什么呢？他看起来很生气呢～啊！难道是预言了你们两个会在一起，所以酷拉皮卡生气了？！啊～这样的走向想想就让人兴奋～”

库洛洛没管西索的意淫，叉开了话题，“伊路米的预言中提到了‘祖产’吧？我想，祖产应该不是祖产的本意，象征了些什么？”

“噢……象征了什么呢？”

“揍敌客家族的神灯。”

“噢？”

“西索想和我决斗么？”库洛洛停下脚步，将西索的预言还给他，说，“答应你，也不是不可以。”

“条件是？”

“告诉我有关神灯的情报。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前可以公开的情报：
> 
> 库洛洛的预言出自欧里庇得斯德的悲剧《希波吕托斯》，讲述了忒修斯的妻子菲德拉爱上了忒修斯前妻的孩子希波吕托斯，意欲自戕，乳母劝解。
> 
> 这一篇正经话有什么意思？你现在需要的  
>  不是优雅的语言，而是那个男人  
>  ——得赶紧去，坦率地说出你的实情。  
>  《希波吕托斯》欧里庇得斯
> 
> 伊路米的预言出自埃斯库罗斯的悲剧《七将攻忒拜》，讲述兄弟为了争夺忒拜的王位，一位领六将攻城，另一个带六将守城，最终兄弟相残，每人得到相等的一份坟茔。
> 
> 他们愤怒地分配祖产，  
>  每人得到相等的一份。  
>  《七将攻忒拜》埃斯库罗斯
> 
> 西索的预言出自阿里斯托芬的喜剧《吕西斯特拉特》（没错，只有这个宝宝的预言出自喜剧），讲述了妇女们为了结束战争，联合起来，不和男人们上床，强迫他们缔结和约，表达了反战的思想。这里面的燕子指女性，戴胜指男性。
> 
> 如果燕子全朝着一个方向飞去，  
>  躲开粗暴的戴胜，暂时避免交尾——  
>  到那一天，苦难将会终结，  
>  雷电之神宙斯  
>  将会把在下者变成在上者……  
>  《吕西斯特拉特》阿里斯托芬
> 
> 卡珊德拉的预言书：
> 
> 1\. 预言是绝对可以改变的  
> 2\. 但是大部分预言都会实现  
> 3\. 预言书靠前的页数是近期发生的事，靠后的页数是未来发生的事。按照寿命均匀分布。  
> 4\. 预言非常模糊，可以作多种解读。  
> 5\. 不到真正的抉择时刻，是不会明白预言的真正含义的。


	8. 亚路嘉/拿尼加

酷拉皮卡坐在床边发呆。

西装外套扔在椅子上，白色的衬衫下摆从西裤中扯出一半，散乱的褶皱团在大腿根部，精致的脸上也布满了愁容，像个破烂的玩偶。他的手中依旧攥着他的预言，预言纸被汗浸湿，软塌塌的。

室内安静，时间仿佛被冻结在此刻，只有时钟长长的秒针，“咔哒咔哒”，一步一步地，忠实地走向未来。

未来？

酷拉皮卡叹了一口气。

是啊，这样的未来。

突然，门铃响起。

是谁，在这个时间？

是库洛洛么？

酷拉皮卡窜起来，将衣服整理好，走向门口。

他还不知道库洛洛的预言是什么。他记得，库洛洛撕下了预言书的第一页，看过之后反应很大，抓住他的手腕，逼问他的预言是什么。直到现在，他的手腕还泛着红印。

难道，他们不仅未来纠缠不清，现在还会发生些什么？

酷拉皮卡不自觉地紧张起来，他将预言纸揣进兜里，调稳呼吸，打开门。

“酷拉皮卡。”

啊，是奇犽。

“奇犽？”酷拉皮卡舒开眉头，问，“怎么了，这么晚，找我有事么？”

“那个……是啊，很晚了……”奇犽挠挠头，装作可爱的样子说，“没有事，就是……揍敌客家族比较特殊，怕你不习惯。”

当然不是这个原因。

酷拉皮卡能从对方吞吞吐吐的话语中听出不安，他问，“是关于小杰的事情吧？”

奇犽的目光瞬间暗淡下去。

酷拉皮卡拍拍奇犽的肩膀，“我知道，你是小杰最好的朋友。小杰现在状态……你心里难受，可以找我倾诉，和朋友在一起面对总比独自承受要好一点。”

奇犽目光认真起来，他抬头，看着酷拉皮卡的眼睛，问，“我们是朋友么？”

酷拉皮卡点点头，说，“对，我们是朋友。”

奇犽提起一口气，用力地点点头，说，“对，因为我们是朋友。”

他很谨慎，先看看左右无人，立刻窜到酷拉皮卡的房间里面，将门锁上，将窗帘拉上，又在房间内检查一圈，确定没有监听设备，之后，他才稍微放松一点，说，“酷拉皮卡，我骗了你，其实……我有办法救小杰。”

酷拉皮卡一愣，低声猜测，“神灯？”

“对。”

不怪奇犽的谨慎，神灯是揍敌客家族的机密。简单来说，神灯其实是奇犽的弟弟，亚路嘉。

亚路嘉被锁在地下室，不知道密码是无法进入地下室的。但在明天婚礼后，午夜12点时，揍敌客家族必须升级监控程序，添加西索的权限，在这个时候，电子锁有一瞬间会失效。奇犽本打算趁着这个机会，用电光石火逃到揍敌客家族外。

但是问题是……

奇犽递过他的预言。

> _这将是首领对首领，_  
>  _兄弟对兄弟，敌人对敌人_  
>  _《七将攻忒拜》埃斯库罗斯_

《七将攻忒拜》？

酷拉皮卡记得，伊路米的预言也是出自这部悲剧。

> _他们愤怒地分配祖产，_  
>  _每个人得到相等的一份（坟茔）。_  
>  _《七将攻忒拜》埃斯库罗斯_

“虽然，伊路米撕下的是最后一页，我撕下的是第一页。但是，如果这两个预言指向同一件事的话，那也就意味着……明天，我的计划会失败，我和伊路米相战，最后死在对方手中。”奇犽装作无所谓地耸耸肩膀，说，“虽然我也很讨厌伊路米控制我，但是……我也没打算让他死在我手上。”

酷拉皮卡皱起眉头，‘兄弟相残，血亲相杀’，这让酷拉皮卡生理性厌恶。

“所以……”酷拉皮卡犹豫地开口，“你想带亚路嘉离开，恢复小杰的健康？”

奇犽点点头。

“但是，你确定你考虑好了么……就这样带亚路嘉离开，如果你没能保护好他，让他被别人抢走，还不知道会引起怎么样的腥风血雨。如果让他继续留在这里，受家族保护，你和家族谈判，共同商量出一条解决办法，也许会更好。”

“谈判是不可能的。”奇犽翻了个白眼，“他们不把亚路嘉当人看，谈判也谈不通，反而会打草惊蛇。”

“但是，你是揍敌客的未来家主，家族对你有很大的期望。就我今天观察来看，糜稽不适合，柯特还小，伊路米和西索结婚，不知道能不能生育下一代，你的肩上承担着很大的责任……就这么一走了之……”

奇犽摆了摆手，语气轻松地说，“不用替他们担心。老爸和伊路米会想办法解决的，说不定会让西索怀孕生宝宝呢。”

奇犽说的话在酷拉皮卡听来，不说是肆意妄为，也是不负责任。

能救小杰和亚路嘉当然好，可是这样负气出走，既没考虑到亚路嘉的安危，也没有考虑到家族的立场。况且是在揍敌客大少爷婚礼上闹出这档子事，伊路米知道奇犽利用他的婚礼达成目的，不知道会有多伤心。

眼见着酷拉皮卡还在犹豫，奇犽问，“情况紧急，没时间犹豫，你帮不帮我？”

“我……”

奇犽问，“你不是说，我们是朋友么？”

“我们当然是朋友。”

奇犽眼睛一亮，问，“那你答应了？”

触及奇犽期待的目光，酷拉皮卡偏过头。

一边是兄弟相残血溅华堂，另一边是家族责任和阿拉丁神灯。本来这艰难的抉择与他无关，是落在奇犽身上的，可是奇犽心里认定了答案，根本不用选，倒是他在这里纠结。思来想去，想不到解决办法，也只能是两害相权取其轻。

酷拉皮卡只好答应。

奇犽继续解释，“神灯其实是亚路嘉体内的拿尼加。每次，他会提出三个请求，如果三个请求都实现了，他就可以实现一个愿望。这被称为撒娇请求。愿望越大，请求的代价也越大，要救小杰至少要几万人的性命。而且撒娇请求只能等拿尼加提出请求。所以我不打算用这种方式。”

“还有一个方法，在每两个撒娇请求之间，他可以完成三个命令，不需要付出代价。上一次他被关在地下室的时候，我给他的一个命令是，等我回来救他，现在还剩下两个。这次我想要实现的两个愿望，一个是，恢复小杰的健康。另一个是，让拿尼加不再出现。”

预言太模糊了，不知道会在哪里遇到伊路米，不知道两人会怎么样对上，也不知道两人究竟是怎么死的。现在只能极力减小伊路米和奇犽相遇的概率。

要带亚路嘉出揍敌客，一共有三道难关，一是如何逃出揍敌客，二是怎么顺利到达医院，第三是在路上遇到揍敌客的追兵该怎么办。

酷拉皮卡思索了一会儿，对奇犽说，“到医院简单。我这次带了一个小队的人，他们被安排在枯枯戮山西侧森林的空气飞艇里。我现在立刻让他们租借几个空气飞艇，等你用电光火石冲出揍敌客，我们坐车去医院。如果有追兵，我们就放几个空气飞艇分别向不同的地方去，吸引他们的注意力。如果万一在途中被伊路米或其他人追上了，为了避免预言成真……”

“我知道，我不会和伊路米硬怼，我先用愿望送伊路米回揍敌客。等我们先顺利到达医院，治好小杰之后，再回头说拿尼加的事。”

“但是，还不知道我们怎么从揍敌客出去。”

奇犽神色凝重地点点头，说，“揍敌客内部的防御分布一直在变，除了父亲没人知道，况且婚礼上人杂眼乱，管家肯定会日夜巡逻，严加防范。我只能试着用电光火石冲出揍敌客。”

酷拉皮卡说，“直接冲出揍敌客，这是下策。这样，明天，你去地下室溜一圈，看看防御的管家里面有没有能拉拢的。我去找西索。咱们想救小杰，西索也想救小杰，我把我们的计划告诉他，看看能不能请他帮个忙。”

“如果顺利就好了……”

两人原本你一句我一句说得热血沸腾，每一步都细细地斟酌，但是说到最后，又好像每一步都漏洞百出。一时之间，两人都沉默了下去。

酷拉皮卡眉头紧促，在将他们的计划从头到尾又顺了一遍，可是他对揍敌客也不太了解，既不知道对方的漏洞，也不知道对方的能力，想来想去，还是模模糊糊。

奇犽看见酷拉皮卡这幅样子，抱起脑袋，放松地说，“没事的，放轻松，大不了就把伊路米杀了，我还乐得没人管。”

酷拉皮卡‘唔’了一声，脑中还在想。他满脸严肃，站在原地，一动不动，只有一双眼睛，极为明亮锐利，像是真的把这件事当成了不得的大事。

奇犽伸手在酷拉皮卡眼前晃了晃，看酷拉皮卡没有反应，又说，“我都想好了，要是计划失败的话，就把责任都推到西索身上，说是西索胁迫我做的。就算西索不肯背这个黑锅，但是伊路米肯定相信我，不会信西索。”语气全是骄傲得意。

酷拉皮卡这才回神，见奇犽神采飞扬的样子，说，“那西索多可怜。”

“他不可怜，他还该感谢我救了小杰。”奇犽狡黠一笑，又说，“对了，你的预言是什么？你看到预言的时候，脸色不太好，当时我只顾着自己的事，没来得及问……”

这又是另一团糟心事。

酷拉皮卡叹了一口气，从兜里掏出他被汗浸湿的预言，递给奇犽。

> _我若不这样做，不惩罚杀父罪行，_  
>  _任何箭矢都达不到我苦难的终点。_  
>  _《奠酒人》埃斯库罗斯_

“这个预言……”

酷拉皮卡说，“如果我没理解错，这将是我死前的抉择，复仇或者不复仇。”

如果复仇，他立刻就会身死。如果不复仇，等待他的将是永远的苦难。

“这……”奇犽看看预言，又看看酷拉皮卡。

奇犽本来心里一直惦记着亚路嘉和小杰，没仔细看酷拉皮卡的神色。这时候，他才发现酷拉皮卡皱着眉头，目光间满是丧气，却硬装作若无其事的样子，抿紧下垂的嘴角，一心帮他参谋出逃计划。

奇犽连忙安慰说，“这说得是死前的抉择，你现在没有危险，又不是死前，如果你现在立刻杀了库洛洛的话，预言就破了。”

“我没办法。”酷拉皮卡叹了一口气，说，“窟卢塔除我之外还有一个幸存者，名叫诺亚，库洛洛知道了他的存在，用他威胁我。如果我动了旅团任何一个人，他就得死。所以，我现在还不能复仇。除非，我能找到什么办法，一口气将旅团成员全都杀死。”

旅团成员个个实力堪比伊路米。他们对付一个伊路米都这么小心翼翼，更别提一下子怼上十三个伊路米。用正常的手段，是不可能成功的。如果用不正常的手段……

拿尼加？

察觉到奇犽的视线，酷拉皮卡抬起头，柔声说，“你不用担心我，西蒙不是说了么，这预言是能够改变的，所以，我只能尽力改变预言了。现在，还是担心一下眼前的事吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊路米和奇犽的预言都出自埃斯库罗斯的悲剧《七将攻忒拜》，讲述兄弟为了争夺忒拜的王位，一位领六将攻城，另一个带六将守城，最终兄弟相残，每人得到相等的一份坟茔。
> 
> 他们愤怒地分配祖产，  
> 每人得到相等的一份。  
> 《七将攻忒拜》埃斯库罗斯
> 
> 这将是首领对首领，  
> 兄弟对兄弟，敌人对敌人  
> 《七将攻忒拜》埃斯库罗斯
> 
> 酷拉皮卡的预言出自埃斯库罗斯的奥瑞斯特斯悲剧三部曲之一的《奠酒人》。  
> 三部曲中的第一部《阿伽门农》讲述了，阿伽门农为顺利出征向处女神献祭他的亲生女儿，等他战胜归来，他的妻子克吕泰涅斯特拉设计杀害了他。第二部《奠酒人》讲述阿伽门农的儿子奥瑞斯特斯，为报父仇，杀害了他的亲生母亲克吕泰涅斯特拉。第三部《报仇神》讲述雅典娜和复仇神设立民主法庭裁决此事的经过。
> 
> 我若不这样做，不惩罚杀父罪行，  
> 任何箭矢都达不到我苦难的终点。  
> 《奠酒人》埃斯库罗斯


	9. 夜半

奇犽离开有一会儿了。

房间阴暗，没开灯，月光从轻薄的窗帘上落下，映着窗帘也泛着柔光，一朵朵金线缝制的百合花在月辉中默默绽放。

酷拉皮卡绷着脸，顶着门，维持着奇犽刚离开时的姿势，思绪也还沉浸在两人的对话中，难以拔离。

他才回忆起来，奇犽说过，揍敌客或许会让西索怀孕生宝宝，这句话乍听起来只是玩笑，但这是奇犽·揍敌客说的话，这就不是一句简单的话。说不定揍敌客真有黑科技能让男人怀孕，或者奇犽知道怀孕石的情报。

正想着，房门响了，他以为是奇犽回来了，立刻打开门，张口想叫奇犽，却不想来人是库洛洛。

酷拉皮卡轻咳一声，正色道，“库洛洛团长，这么晚了，有事明天再说吧。”

库洛洛并不回答。

库洛洛站在昏暗的走廊里，微风吹拂，烛光闪动，将他的影子拉得细长。他的神色明显和平常不同，眉眼严肃，嘴角无笑，脸色苍白，只有一双眼眸黑得发亮，直勾勾地盯着酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡被盯得发毛，不由得随着对方的目光，审视了他自己一番。

他刚才边想事边脱衣服，事情想到一半，扣子也就解到一半，此时衬衫敞开，薄透的布料和昏黄的灯光一同洒在他的胸前，如同给胸膛涂上了一层细腻的乳油，又润又亮，随着主人的呼吸，胸口也一起一伏，像是招摇着，等人疼爱。

这是一个时时刻刻严阵以待的复仇者在他仇人面前应该保持的形象么？

酷拉皮卡暗骂一声，扯扯衬衫，气势不足地问，“你有什么事？”

库洛洛仍未说话，向前走了一步，他的大腿贴近酷拉皮卡的体侧，热度透过几层布料传到酷拉皮卡的身上。酷拉皮卡喉结滚动，不由得后退了一步。

可他退一步，库洛洛就进一步。他再退一步，库洛洛再进一步。

库洛洛身体带着清香，那股香味就在酷拉皮卡的鼻尖环绕，让他心烦意乱。像是身体被一堵无形的墙逼近着，他踩着月影，一步步地后退，越退气势越弱，到后来，他干脆不看库洛洛，只说，“你有事说事，我们都是揍敌客邀请来的客人，在婚礼前砸场，有违主客之道。”

卧室门不知道何时被库洛洛关上了，房间只剩下他们两个人。眼看着已经退到床边，酷拉皮卡正要推开库洛洛，但库洛洛却先一步绊倒他，将他一把按在床上，说，“我要知道，你的预言是什么内容。”

酷拉皮卡挣扎了两下，挣脱不开，又听到库洛洛的话，想起预言的内容，心情更差，没好气地说，“预言和你无关，凭什么告诉你。”又问，“你的预言是什么？”

“我的预言？”库洛洛压在酷拉皮卡身上，用体重限制住酷拉皮卡的动作。两人挨得很近，说话时，呼吸带着清朗的声音吹打在酷拉皮卡的脸颊处，像是爱人的鼻息，“我的预言是，让我找你，坦率地说出我的实情。”

“什么……实情？”

“我喜欢你。”

库洛洛的眼睛，眼眸漆黑深邃，目光贪婪地舔舐过酷拉皮卡面孔的每一处。两对儿嘴唇凑在一起，呼吸交织，融化了唾液，似乎只等着一片嘴唇说出情动的话，另一片嘴唇便会毫不犹豫地贴上去。

心脏剧烈地跳动，从与库洛洛相触的每一处皮肤传来，那么快，那么密，酷拉皮卡甚至不知道这心跳到底是对方的，还是他自己的。一股欲火直窜上了头顶，酷拉皮卡不敢再看库洛洛，目光下移，盯着库洛洛的锁骨，小声说，“你骗我。”

说话时，库洛洛没躲，酷拉皮卡也没躲，酷拉皮卡感觉，他的嘴唇似乎已经在什么时候划过了库洛洛的嘴唇，所触之处泛起一阵刺痛。他连忙偏头，盯住墙上的钟表，仍说，“你骗我。”

“你说是就是吧，这不重要。”库洛洛轻飘飘地将它揭过，又问，“你的预言是什么？我问你，你肯定不会老实告诉我。但是，我可以用神灯的情报和你交换。”

神灯？

亚路嘉？

酷拉皮卡一惊。

库洛洛接二连三把消息甩到他面前，一句话让他心脏跳个不停，下一句又给他迎面泼了一盆冰水，结结实实。

难道库洛洛的目标是亚路嘉，如果库洛洛明天插手，那他和奇犽所设计的一切岂不是给库洛洛做嫁衣。

没等酷拉皮卡反应过来，库洛洛问，“我看到奇犽找你，他和你说了么？”

酷拉皮卡感觉嗓子发干，声音犹豫，说，“没有。但是，但是……你又在骗我。神灯无所不能，我要是得到神灯，立刻就会向神灯许愿抹杀幻影旅团。你躲还来不及，怎么可能告诉我真正的情报？”

“因为，我想知道你的预言，我想知道，预言里面，我们之间的未来是什么样子的，让你这么心神不宁。”未来这个词含在库洛洛的嘴里不知有多久了，说出口时竟然是说不出来的柔软。库洛洛抿嘴一笑，说，“关于神灯的情报，我可能说得真假参半，你可以自己分辨。怎么样？”

“你……你先说来听听。”

“亚路嘉是揍敌客家族的神灯，可以实现一切愿望。每实现三个请求可以完成一个愿望。愿望越难实现，请求也越过分，如果请求无法实现的话，最坏的情况下，可能造成上万人的死亡。”库洛洛声音清朗，缓缓地说，“亚路嘉被关在地下室里面，有管家看守，以揍敌客的实力，没有内应，你大概是抢不过来的。”

库洛洛说得确实没错。更糟糕的是，库洛洛口口声声说情报真假参半，结果开口句句都是真话。

这岂不是……

“我说完了。该你了。”

酷拉皮卡张了张口，没能说出声。

库洛洛喜欢他。这句话的信息量完全超越了酷拉皮卡的理解能力。尤其是，在他大脑拒绝处理这句话的时候，他的直觉告诉他，库洛洛没有说谎。

库洛洛真的疯了。

“我……”酷拉皮卡犹豫了一下，又说，“我信不过你，我不知道你哪句真哪句假。也不知道你突然和我说这么多，是出于什么目的。如果你想掳走亚路嘉，拉我入伙的话，你就直说，不用拐弯抹角的。”

库洛洛这时候倒是笑起来了，他勾起嘴角，说，“我对亚路嘉确实有点兴趣，不过我还没有傻到在揍敌客动手，而且，相比起亚路嘉，我对你的兴趣更大一些。”

“你！”酷拉皮卡压着泛红的脸皮儿，冷声说，“那你还不如想想你要怎么死。等我向亚路嘉许愿抹杀旅团的时候，我或许会心一软，让你以你祈求的方式死掉。”

库洛洛低笑一声，凑近酷拉皮卡的耳边，低声说，“那，我想要消失在这个世界上，就好像从来没有存在过。这样一来，你也就不会记得我的事情了吧……”

“你做梦……唔！”

话音未落，库洛洛已经吻了上来。

唇齿相交，那嘴唇比想象中更柔软，比记忆中更炽热。酷拉皮卡嘤咛一声，心脏几乎炸裂开，触电感从相触的嘴唇蔓延到整个脸庞，好像他的灵魂去往了什么别的地方，四肢也登时瘫软下去。

库洛洛一手钳制住酷拉皮卡的双手，拉至头顶，另一只手顺着胸膛向下探。滑腻的胸膛，纤细的腰肢，指尖贪婪地抚摸着每一寸皮肤，划过之处引来了身下人近乎痉挛的颤栗。

那只手沿着裤线抚至大腿。西裤触手滑凉，但马上被掌心烘得炙热，情欲从布料细密的缝隙舔舐着酷拉皮卡的汗毛。

酷拉皮卡只感觉，一道热流缓慢而又具体地向他的下半身堆积起来。他打了一个冷颤，缩起身体，猛地一踹。出乎他的意料，库洛洛也顺势放开了他。西裤在空中发出‘刷’地一声，什么都没碰到，又直愣愣地摔在床上。

四目相对，酷拉皮卡红透脸皮，在月辉中，颤抖粗喘着。他恶狠狠地瞪了库洛洛一眼，随后飞快翻身，背对库洛洛，身体蜷成一团，“滚。”

“你的预言，我拿走了。”库洛洛说。

“滚！”

酷拉皮卡听到纸张摩擦产生细碎的声音，随后是库洛洛的一声抽吸。有那么一瞬间，酷拉皮卡感觉库洛洛的匕首已经抵在了他的腰侧，不过最终库洛洛什么都没有说，离开了。

伴随着房门‘砰’的一声巨响，世界重回于安静。

房间内，酷拉皮卡仍旧蜷缩着，他紧抱自己的双腿，像是个未出生的婴儿一样。墨色西裤勾勒出少年浑圆的屁股。在他的双股之间，两条大腿遮不住的地方，稚嫩的分身透着内裤浅浅抬起了头。

库洛洛摸索预言。

他却被库洛洛摸硬了。

太差劲了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实那个“太差劲了”我想表达的是日语那个“最悪”。
> 
> 然后，两个人的初H会是酷拉皮卡主动（从不玩强制的我


	10. 婚礼（上）

事情更复杂了。

库洛洛喜欢他。库洛洛对亚路嘉有兴趣。西索大概率是库洛洛的情报源，换句话来说，西索也可能对亚路嘉有兴趣。

一个晚上的时间，事情没点头绪，倒是又唠出两个敌人。酷拉皮卡心里惦念着这件事，整个晚上翻来覆去睡不着。第二天清晨早早地起床，用冷水拍拍脸颊，强打起精神，满脸倦容地前往礼堂。

礼堂坐落在古堡东侧，气势恢弘，能容纳千人，说话聊天，似有回声。礼堂正中摆着一张长约百米的檀木香桌，桌上铺着金线勾勒的龙凤缠绵大红地毯。礼堂两侧又立着两排白玉立柱，立柱相连，划出左右走廊。

百余位管家站在走廊内，有的引导宾客确认流程，有的站立等待下一个任务，静而有序，动而不乱，每位管家都像长了百只眼睛的阿耳戈斯一样，风吹草动尽收眼底。

酷拉皮卡一进入礼堂，管家就立刻迎上来，将一束手花递给他，又引导他向座位走。这时候距离婚礼开始还有一段时间，大厅里空荡荡的，桌子上的红地毯特别显眼，酷拉皮卡问，“这红毯是干什么用的？”

管家回答，“这是流行街的婚礼习俗。新人手牵手踩上红毯，寓意踏上试炼之路。受邀宾客有谁不满新人结合，无论是亲戚朋友，还是前男友现女友，都可以随意阻挠，文争武斗，手段不限。如果在这期间新人双手分开，或者落到桌下，则试炼不通过，婚礼停止，改日再办。如果宾客没能阻挠新人走过红毯，则要将手花投到新人拿着的小花篮里，表示献上他们的祝福。最后，新人走过试炼之路，通过试炼，在众人的见证下，交换戒指，到此，婚礼流程结束，宾客可以享用美酒美食。”

听着倒是有趣，只是，怎么可能真的阻挠结婚呢，结婚不是小事，说不定一生就这么一次，地位仅次于生日和忌日，仇敌遇到这个日子也知道让三分，更何况宾客都是亲戚朋友呢。

酷拉皮卡正想着，却听背后有一阵异样的声音，轰轰隆隆如同惊雷，地面也随之震颤。他转头一看，一个身材娇小的可爱妹子，单手推着一座大炮，缓缓步入礼堂。就这个武器的威力，一炮下去，礼堂能塌一半。

这得是多大的怨念，在婚礼上架这么一门钢炮……

酷拉皮卡心下觉得好笑，不觉间，眉头也舒展开，稠密的思绪终于获得了片刻的喘息，他叹道，“不愧是杀手世家。”

可是，轻松没一会儿，等他走到他的座位，眉头便又皱起来了。

这一个长桌，由远及近，安排着不同身份的宾客，最外侧是截婚者，中间是揍敌客家族的商业伙伴，最靠里的是新人的亲戚和朋友。酷拉皮卡是奇犽的朋友，座位被安排在奇犽和库洛洛之间。

奇犽不在。库洛洛正在和西蒙聊天，见酷拉皮卡来了，点头打了个招呼，说话却没受半点影响，“你说你预言的是可以改变的未来，并不是早已安排好的命运，所以，我们看到的小纸片只是众多未来中可能性最高的一个。”

西蒙说，“唔，差不多吧。”

酷拉皮卡没理睬库洛洛，径直坐到木椅上，眼睛看着对面空荡荡的位子，耳朵却仔细听着两人的对话。

库洛洛又继续论述，“未来是按顺序发生的，看似不相关的两个事件也可能隐含因果或相互作用。预言书也是一样，虽然每页独立成篇，但是整体是连续的，每篇预言都依赖于前面的内容。换句话来说，如果某一页的预言没有真实发生，那么接下来所有的预言都会受到影响。如果我的猜想正确，那么越靠后的预言，依赖的内容越多，不稳定性就越高，发生的可能性也就越小。”

兜了一个大圈，原来库洛洛的目标是这个。确实，照此推论，死前预言在最后一页，它应该是最不稳定的，也是最容易改变的。该说，不愧是旅团团长，仅凭昨天那么一会儿，就能把对方的念能力分析得头头是道。

库洛洛说，“我昨天和酷拉皮卡交谈过，对他的未来产生了影响。现在，他的死前预言应该和昨天的不一样了。我希望你能再给他预言一次，证实我的猜测。”

听到库洛洛提到自己的名字，酷拉皮卡没好气地说，“喂，你们聊天，别扯上我。”

“你不想改变死前预言么？”

库洛洛的一句话把酷拉皮卡噎在原地。

酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿地看着库洛洛，脸上红一阵白一阵。他想起昨晚的事，预言，表白，还有那近乎前戏的摸索。在库洛洛离开后，他燥热难耐，冲了一个小时的凉水澡，头脑才勉强冷静下来。可是那股燥热仿佛是生长在骨头缝里面的野藻，刮去表面的那一层，里面的又疯钻出来，闹得他浑身上下都不舒服。

渐渐地，礼堂里人多起来，说话声，脚步声，嗡嗡嗦嗦地回荡在大厅里。库洛洛见酷拉皮卡半天没有说话，又问西蒙，“给酷拉皮卡预言一下，可以么？”

西蒙挠挠头，说，“可是，我的能力，每人每月只能预言一次。要给酷拉皮卡预言，得等到下个月了。”

“没关系。下个月也可以。下个月，我和酷拉皮卡会待在友克鑫市，你可以来找我们，或者我们来揍敌客找你。”

‘我们’？

酷拉皮卡面色不变，怒气+1。

“还有……”西蒙不好意思地笑笑，说，“我想要点东西，就是，幻影旅团的肆号戒指。”

戒指？

酷拉皮卡喵了一眼库洛洛的手。后者在右手中指上戴着一枚铂金戒指，戒指并无特别，也不显眼，只是石头上刻着一个‘零’字。这是在友克鑫事件之后，幻影旅团新增的标志，一共十三枚戒指，相遇会发出柔光，旅团成员可以借以区分敌我。因此，得到这件信物，也就意味着被吸纳入旅团。

库洛洛右手握成拳头，想了一会儿，问，“为什么想要戒指？”

西蒙回答，“我听说，戒指中宝石的来头很大，是世界上七大美色之一，神使赫尔墨斯的阴茎。根据修昔底德的《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》[1]中记载，士兵敲掉了神使像上的阴茎。但是，阴茎掉落之后，无论如何捶打，依旧丝毫无损。因此它被供奉起来，在私人收藏家手中流转，历经千年时间，终于在前一阵，这件收藏品落入幻影旅团的手中，被团长割开，做成了十三枚戒指。是这样么？”

阴茎自古以来就是权力的象征。把神的阴茎分成十三份，戴在手上，其隐喻不言自明。

哼，狂妄之徒。

酷拉皮卡鄙夷+1。

不过，库洛洛没承认，也没否认，含糊道，“算是，也不算是。也许这只是一块施了念力的普通石头。”

酷拉皮卡讥讽说，“堂堂幻影旅团会用普通石头做信物？”

库洛洛问，“你的耳坠只是普通的红水晶，为什么一直戴着？是因为它罕见么，不是。”他伸出右手，撩起酷拉皮卡耳边细碎的金发，轻声说，“是与它共同经历过的灭族记忆使它有了特别的意义。我说的对么，窟卢塔？”

酷拉皮卡瞳孔放大，头脑眩晕，胃部一阵紧缩，他拍案而起，椅子在身后发出‘刷啦’一声。霎时间，十几名管家飞身上前，将他团团围住，异动吸引了礼堂内所有人的目光。

窟卢塔。这三个字从库洛洛嘴里说出来的时候，酷拉皮卡感觉他的灵魂从喉咙里伸出利爪，只想将库洛洛撕个粉碎。管家在他周围说着些什么，隔着熊熊烈火，他也听不真切，只有‘婚礼’这个词，划破火幕，钉入他的脑海。

这是婚礼。

他握紧拳头，大呼几口气，忍住怒火，离开了礼堂。

正门过往宾客多，他向右拐，想寻找一处清净的地方待一会儿，没成想，正好撞上了个最吵的人。

“酷拉皮卡！”西索三两步地追上酷拉皮卡。他本来身材就好，今天穿着一身亮白的西装，更显着英俊挺拔，只是他一开口，就被打回了原型，幼稚又气人，“酷拉皮卡，昨天，库洛洛去找你了吧？”

哪壶不开提哪壶。

酷拉皮卡转身要走，又听西索问，“告白了吗，告白了吗？”

酷拉皮卡本想着，这是西索的婚礼，他不该和西索一般见识，有话等婚礼结束后再说也不迟，但又听到西索那副欠教育的语气，想起试炼之路和礼堂里的钢炮，他决定入乡随俗，“亚路嘉的事，库洛洛都告诉我了。”

“噢，原来他问这个是要告诉你。”

酷拉皮卡抱住双臂，满不在乎地说，“如果我把你泄露秘密的事，告诉伊路米，你说，伊路米会怎么做。”

“啊？别呀。”西索连忙抓住了酷拉皮卡的衣袖，小心地拉了拉，说，“你千万别告诉伊路米，求求你了。”

看西索平时人高马大，颇不正经。捉弄别人吧，乐在其中，被别人捉弄，也能乐在其中。说话十句里面八句都是假的，就剩下两句真的，说了还不如不说。不知道他到底是个精明小伙，还是缺根筋的半疯。可他居然这么害怕伊路米生气。

想到这里，酷拉皮卡心肠一软，说，“结婚是人生大事，况且伊路米是奇犽的大哥，我当然不想搅局。如果你答应我的条件，我不仅不会告诉伊路米，还能完成你的心愿，让你和库洛洛比试。”

“噢？”西索尾音一挑，小眼滴流一转，装作可怜的样子，凑过来，问，“什么条件？”

“你知道库洛洛的预言吧。他现在缠着我，我想甩开他，又怕他跟来。所以，请你今天晚上，装成我的样子，引库洛洛到后门去，让我顺利离开。这样一来，等库洛洛发现你装成我，也能和你大闹一场。怎么样？”

酷拉皮卡盘算得挺好，利用两人的争斗，既能支开库洛洛，也能引走揍敌客的管家，还能顺水推舟卖西索一个人情，可是，西索却并不这么认为。

“不要。”西索撅着嘴，鼓起脸颊，斩钉截铁地拒绝，“婚礼晚上应该干什么事，酷拉皮卡不知道？”洞房花烛夜，自然是要……咳咳。春宵一刻值千金。“再说，库洛洛已经答应和我比试了，他用这个条件，交换了亚路嘉的情报。”

可恶的库洛洛。

酷拉皮卡不动声色，威胁道，“那我一会儿就和伊路米说，西索还没进入揍敌客，就把揍敌客最大的秘密吐露给了库洛洛。”

“你……”西索金光的眼眸中迸出杀气，念力到了指尖，又很快收敛了，“你知道了亚路嘉的秘密，按揍敌客的规则，你也得死。”他又换了一种语气，扒在酷拉皮卡身边，软软地说，“别这样嘛～酷拉皮卡❤️～”

酷拉皮卡甩开西索，说，“多谢提醒。我会记得让奇犽代替我告状的。”

在西索小声控诉的背景音下，酷拉皮卡踏着潇洒的步子，离开了。

嗯，挺爽。

吓唬吓唬西索，酷拉皮卡觉得他现在心情舒畅多了。

不过他的目的没达成，只能等婚礼结束后，再和西索掰扯。如果西索实在不答应，他就得自己留在揍敌客，引开库洛洛和管家，但是等奇犽带走亚路嘉之后，他怎么脱身，这又是一个问题。

酷拉皮卡想着想着，时间也差不多了，婚礼即将开始，他快步走回礼堂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 我做梦梦到，戒指的来历是阿弗洛狄忒（美神）的乳头，醒来把我吓懵逼了。我悄咪咪地探索了一下这个可能性，想起来赫尔墨斯的阴茎是真的被敲下来过，于是就改成神使的阴茎了。来历参见修昔底德《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》第6卷第27节，他们敲掉了立在家门口的赫尔墨斯像上的阴茎。


	11. 婚礼（下）

回到婚礼现场，礼堂已经变了一个样子。原本空空如也的大厅，不知何时已经被各式武器占了满堂，大炮、激光、机甲，阴森森地林立在礼堂两侧，硬是把一个好好的婚礼玩成了新式武器大赏。

‌

酷拉皮卡走回座位。

‌

这时候，其余宾客也已落座。西蒙坐在酷拉皮卡对面，他显然还记得刚才闹得不愉快，因此看见酷拉皮卡回来，脸上露出一点担忧。柯特坐在西蒙旁边，他仍穿着暗色的和服，不发一言，只低头摆弄手指上的戒指。

‌

酷拉皮卡毫不费力的认出，那枚戒指正是幻影旅团的肆号戒指。他想，柯特代替西索成为了幻影旅团的成员，那也就算是他的半个敌人了，因此再看向柯特时，目光不自觉就阴冷了些。只是，那个所谓的‘敌人’对这敌意毫无察觉，仍把玩着戒指，脸上隐约浮着满足的笑，显然，柯特不知道，他刚刚被酷拉皮卡列上了‘敌人名录’，又因为他天真无辜的举动，被无可奈何地划去了。

‌

酷拉皮卡的座位两边坐着奇犽和库洛洛，奇犽脸色不太好，大概心里全是想说又不能说的话，急切地打过招呼之后就闭上了嘴。另一边的库洛洛倒是显得优雅坦荡，见酷拉皮卡回来了，主动凑上来，倾着上半身，用仅有两人能听到的声音说，“对不起，我不该提起窟卢塔的事。”

‌

酷拉皮卡别过脸，一言不发。

‌

“我们之间的关系好不容易稳定下来，又被我破坏了……我太得意忘形了。”库洛洛的声音又轻又柔，每个字中都带着一声轻叹，“但是，我提起窟卢塔，绝对不是为了激怒你。当时，西蒙说，他不能立刻为你预言，而我又急于知道你的未来有没有改变，因此才愚蠢地故意提起‘复仇’试探你的态度……我现在知道结果了。”

‌

如果法院给犯人量罪时仅看他们的认错态度，那么库洛洛这辈子是与监狱无缘了。酷拉皮卡吐了一口气，僵硬的表情有所缓解。他意识到，相较于库洛洛曾经犯下的罪过而言，这次实在不算什么大事，但同时，他又暗暗恼怒这个心软的自己，于是仍旧不说话。

‌

库洛洛看酷拉皮卡脸色好转，于是又字斟句酌地解释了几句，自然也没得到什么回应，过了一会儿，婚礼正式开始，乐团奏起欢快的曲子，压过了全场的躁动，他只好闭嘴，乖乖坐好。

‌

流程走得很顺利，在主持人说过几句撑场面的话之后，西索和伊路米出现在红毯的尽头。伊路米本来就肤白貌美，打扮之后更显动人。西索得意地牵着伊路米的手，神态更是狂妄至极。

‌

新人的出现引来宾客一阵骚动，酷拉皮卡扭头看过去的时候，所有宾客都偏着头，向着门口行注目礼，只有坐在他下位的库洛洛仍看着他。他不理会库洛洛，放远目光，注视着远方的一对新人。

‌

新人踩着红毯花路，优雅地走在森立的武器之间，宾客间立刻响起掌声，七彩的纸片和气球落下来或飞上去，手花被两侧的宾客扔进伊路米拿着的花篮里，一时间眼花缭乱。

‌

酷拉皮卡也随着音乐的节奏拍着手，纷乱而美好的镜头麻痹着他的神经，甚至于传来一种眩晕感。处于紧绷状态的神经，一旦放松，倦怠便立刻侵袭上身，渐渐失焦，手上越来越轻，随着众人的鼓点推搡着、裹挟着，像要失去思考。

‌

就在这时，一束手花摔散在西索脚下，吓出酷拉皮卡一身冷汗。只见一名妙龄少女突然蹿起来，面目狰狞，手指着西索的鼻子，尖声厉叫，“受死吧！渣男！”随着这声尖叫，炮弹’轰‘地一声射了出去，直冲西索。

‌

酷拉皮卡一惊。

‌

这可是婚礼！

‌

这炮弹自然打不到西索和伊路米，可是这两人躲开了，礼堂里的其他宾客，揍敌客的管家，还有这桌上摆的、屋子里放的、墙上挂的，这些怎么躲？就算用念力锁链，距离这么远，也无法抵住这炮弹的威力。

‌

他在心头快速地评估场面，同时，炮弹落地，一阵微风袭来，他抬起手臂遮住双眼，准备承受更猛烈的风浪，但是，预料之中的巨响、弹片和慌乱都没有出现，风也立刻停止了，仿佛刚刚扑面而来的空气只是他的错觉。

‌

他不解地放下手臂。

‌

炮弹已经由一位揍敌客管家安安稳稳地接住，放在地上，四名管家在空中张起一张过滤的透明网，将炮弹溅起的残片和灰尘层层滤过，甚至连小姑娘两侧的宾客都未受到半点干扰。

‌

这一点小事，别说风波了，连插曲都算不上。在一片有说有笑得欢乐气氛中，炮声又起，其他情敌们似乎也受到鼓动，互相交换了一个眼神之后，开始行动。一时间雷鸣电闪，现场如同刮起了巨大的风暴。

‌

西索和伊路米优雅地走在风暴的中心。他们脚步轻盈，信步略过宾客，仿佛身后那一片混乱只是婚礼的背景板——炮声是轻快的鼓点，激光是特色的灯彩，管家是伴舞，宾客是观众。那气势，任谁也不可能阻止这一场婚礼。

‌

酷拉皮卡心脏在胸膛中猛烈跳动着，身上的冷汗还未消退，眉头却舒展开，露出一个无奈的笑。他未免太低估揍敌客，也未免操心过头了。

‌

他总是这样。

‌

独来独往，不依靠别人，却固执地认为他对于这个世界的正确运转负着一定责任一般，兢兢业业。从这个角度来说，他甚至比不上旅团，后者好歹还是成队行动，三三两两，互相照应，他们的责任，由一种说不清的情绪紧紧缠绕在‘流星街’上，在流星街外，他们却是完全自由的。

‌

他想着，看向库洛洛。果然，库洛洛完全未受到现场骚乱的影响，事不关己地坐在座位上，像这样的人，即使搞破坏，心中也不会有任何的愧疚。但他安静的坐着，手上拿着一束花，红嫩的花瓣含着晶莹的水汽，聚拢在一起，花心，金色的花蕊吐着芬芳，倚着一张白色的……白色的……

‌

纸片？

‌

酷拉皮卡骤起一丝紧张。那是落下的彩色纸屑么？不是，绝不是。白色的纸片洇出了墨色的字迹，他看不清，却很肯定，那绝不是什么祝福的话语。

‌

是什么？

‌

如同一道闪电劈中了酷拉皮卡，他猛地意识到，能威胁西索的不止他，还有库洛洛。西索泄露了情报。仅这一条，就足够判决死刑了。库洛洛才不管什么婚礼葬礼，伦理道德，他把弄着手中的砝码，场面越是紧张，他手中的砝码就越重。

‌

而且，库洛洛握有主动权，他可以把黑的说成白的，巧妙地撇开自己的关系，把黑锅甩到酷拉皮卡身上。想得到怀孕石的是酷拉皮卡；从西索处探得的情报的是酷拉皮卡；要劫走亚路嘉的是酷拉皮卡。

‌

动机、手段、方法具在，事实编成一张虚假的罗网，引猜忌填补其余的漏洞。

‌

这真的是库洛洛的目的么？

‌

他不知道，但在隆重的婚礼上的一张纸片，即使不是记载这件事，也绝不会比它轻。

‌

怎么办？

‌

炮声和掌声鼓动着他的耳膜。他艰难地抬起头来，新人已经近在眼前，伊路米仍旧面无表情，恬静自信地大步向前，西索微笑着，一双弯弯媚眼左右勾人，只在划过酷拉皮卡身上时，露出金色的眼眸，眼底带着深意，那是危险，或是请求。

‌

酷拉皮卡明白，只有他，只有他能阻止库洛洛。

‌

这不是由于复仇，或是‘破坏库洛洛的计划’，或是‘凡是敌人支持的我就反对，凡是敌人反对的我就支持’这种近乎孩子气的理由，他有更为高贵的动机，出于责任，出于人性。

‌

隐形的锁链猛地抽出，在库洛洛身边舞成几条弧形，又立刻收紧，在双腿双臂和胸口都留下了深深地褶痕，把库洛洛绑紧在座椅上。霎时间，念力乍起，管家们警惕地盯着酷拉皮卡，西索恶狠狠弟盯着酷拉皮卡，粉底修饰的脸庞更显阴郁，连奇犽也不由得抽吸一声。

‌

只有被捆住的库洛洛，他也不知道发生了什么，目光中不乏疑惑，但他并不反抗，安安稳稳地坐在座位上，任凭酷拉皮卡摆弄。

‌

察觉到几道警告，酷拉皮卡视若无睹，他抢过库洛洛的手花，不动声色地把纸条放进袖子里，随后提起一口气，大大方方地站起来，扯出一个商务式的微笑，祝福道，“西索，伊路米，新婚快乐。”

‌

这话说得坦然，伊路米也接受的坦然，他可爱地‘噢’了一声，接过酷拉皮卡递来的两束花，不慌不忙地向前走去了。西索亦步亦趋地跟着，面上仍是一副不敢置信的表情，直到走过了酷拉皮卡，还在不时扭头回看。

‌

不止是西索，揍敌客的管家，还有其他宾客，还有奇犽，都不明白这个酷拉皮卡到底是发了什么疯，竟然无理由地对宾客使用念力？一个管家快步走到库洛洛身边，小声问，“库洛洛先生，需不需要为您调整一下座位？”库洛洛微笑着拒绝了。这暧昧的表情让本来就很显眼的两人变得更加瞩目。

‌

酷拉皮卡不知道到底是落在他身上的目光多一些，还是落在库洛洛身上的目光多一些。他装得若无其事的样子，像是解释自己的行为一般，从袖子中拿出那张纸片。

‌

展开。

‌

意料之外，纸片上写着一则预言。

> 如果燕子全朝着一个方向飞去，
> 
> 躲开粗暴的戴胜，暂时避免交尾——
> 
> 到那一天，苦难将会终结，
> 
> 雷电之神宙斯
> 
> 将会把在下者变成在上者……
> 
> 《吕西斯特拉特》阿里斯托芬

‌

不是威胁，而是预言？

‌

酷拉皮卡疑惑地看向库洛洛，才发现库洛洛满脸坦然，还带着一点‘你误会了，要怎么赔偿我’的看戏心态。

‌

这预言……？

‌

这预言应该是西索的，那么燕子指伊路米，戴胜指西索，交尾是交配，翻译过来的意思是，如果伊路米拒绝和西索上床，西索就会服从伊路米的要求。记得西索撕下的是第一页，也就是近期的事，很有可能指他们结婚后的第一场性爱。

‌

但是库洛洛为什么要在婚礼上将这样一张纸条递给西索或伊路米，他是出于什么动机，又是为了什么目的，酷拉皮卡隐隐觉得这绝不是一个普通的预言，但想来想去，百思不得其解。

‌

反正他是避免了一场危机，暂时。

‌

婚礼结束后，西索结结实实地扑到酷拉皮卡身上，撞得后者一个趔趄，“酷拉皮卡，你真是个好人！”

‌

好人，这个词在西索口中说出来总有一种‘讽刺’的意味。

‌

西索说，“我看到你站起来，手里拿着纸条，以为你真的要在那种场合下威胁我。你知道，伊路米会杀了我的！或者折磨死我。不不不，他甚至不会折磨我，他会用念针，让我很平静地，无自觉无意识地无趣地死掉，那我该有多可怜。不过，我一直坚信你绝对不会这么冷漠无情的，果然！你真是个大好人，我欠你一个恩情，不知道该怎么报答。”

‌

明明是同一个故事，在西索讲来却完全不一样。算了，只要是结果是好的，酷拉皮卡倒也不在乎，何况他还卖了西索一个人情，他说，“既然你说要报答，那我之前说的那件事……”

‌

“什么事？”

‌

“就是，假装我引开库洛洛……”

‌

西索保持着笑容，爽朗地回答，“不行。”

‌

哼，男人。

‌

酷拉皮卡无奈地抿嘴笑笑，想到西索的预言，唉，还是暂且放过西索宝宝吧。


	12. 酷拉皮卡

酷拉皮卡来到库洛洛的门前。

‌

按照计划，酷拉皮卡得激出库洛洛的念力，惊动高级警报，引开大部分管家。与此同时，也就在午夜十二点监控程序升级的时候，奇犽抢出亚路嘉，在管家梧桐的辅助下赶到正门。正门外，八艘飞艇和一辆汽车正等待着他们。

‌

时间来到晚上十一点五十分，酷拉皮卡平稳了气息，敲敲门。

‌

门被打开，露出库洛洛的身影。已经很晚了，他仍然穿着宴会上的衣服，衬衫和西裤，连领带都完完整整地挂在脖子上，让人联想到他在友克鑫市的游刃有余。他看见酷拉皮卡，略显惊讶，歪歪头，问，“酷拉皮卡……么？”

‌

这是一个显而易见的事实，但，不知是没想到酷拉皮卡会在这时候找他，还是他在等待别人，话语间显得很犹豫，他又上下扫了一眼酷拉皮卡，后者目光锐利，气势汹汹，如往常一样，只是……

‌

库洛洛向前探探头，说，“你沾上了西索的味道……”

‌

危险的距离，酷拉皮卡猛地后撤，落到走廊的另一侧。走廊没有点灯，背着月光，库洛洛看不清酷拉皮卡的表情，只知道酷拉皮卡在死死地盯着他，并不是眼睛，而是脖颈，眼神中既有往常的愤恨，又带了一点莫名其妙的狂热，目光如同蛇的信子一般，沿着白皙的脖颈上下舔舐，似乎在找一个最合适的地方露出毒牙。

‌

这与平常的酷拉皮卡很不相同。

‌

库洛洛不动声色地张开凝，想捕捉到一丝异样的念力。但是，没有半点异常，酷拉皮卡如往常一样，周身环绕着微弱的光，一圈圈透明的锁链，将他团团包裹起来，不露半点缝隙。

‌

库洛洛问，“你怎么了？”同时向前逼近，灯光打在地毯上，落下一个修长的影子，那影子还在不断拉长，扭曲着延伸，“你在为白天的事情生气么，窟卢塔。”

‌

陌生的称呼，轻佻的语气，库洛洛盯住酷拉皮卡的眼睛，想在其中看到一抹熟悉的赤红。但在那之前，一张纸条，遮住了双目。那是婚礼上，库洛洛拿着的预言，被酷拉皮卡夺走后就保管在酷拉皮卡手中。

‌

脸庞没有一丝的波动，酷拉皮卡用纸条挡住了双眼，也阻隔了所有情绪的泄露。在暗流涌动的平静下，窟卢塔的耳坠愈显晶莹赤亮。那是酷拉皮卡随身必带的饰品，绝无任何理由落入别人的手中。

‌

库洛洛恍然叹了一口气，“好吧，酷拉皮卡。”

‌

酷拉皮卡攥紧纸条，露出双目，眼睛中，愤恨更甚。

‌

“虽然我不明白你为什么对西索和伊路米的婚礼这么上心……难道是因为，伊路米是奇犽的大哥，奇犽又是你的朋友，所以你要阻止我么？”库洛洛摊摊手，“我没有做任何过分的事，你可以放心。只是，西索一直想和我对决，但我对此毫无兴趣，刚好，揍敌客和伊路米也无意与我为敌，因此，我就小小地利用了预言中的内容，让伊路米拒绝西索的求爱，直到西索同意以后不再纠缠我。仅此而已。”

‌

库洛洛解释的清楚明白，酷拉皮卡冷哼一声，转身欲走。

‌

“你现在去，已经太晚了。”库洛洛望着那个瘦弱的背影，说，“我在婚礼结束后将预言给了伊路米，现在，他们大概正在做爱。”

‌

走廊幽深，落地窗投下斑驳的树影儿，酷拉皮卡踩着地毯，脚步轻盈无声。微风刮过，树叶互相拍打着，发出沙沙的响声，树影也随之抖动起来，光影在他身上跳跃穿梭，影影绰绰，看不真切。

‌

他忽然扭过头，树影晃动，明暗交替，他挑挑眉，轻蔑的眼眸映着月光，勾起的嘴角却被遮掩在一片阴影下。

‌

“你……”

‌

酷拉皮卡猛地冲破窗户，逃了出去。

‌

警报响起，破碎的玻璃映着澄黄的光芒，库洛洛表情一沉，立刻追到窗边，只见酷拉皮卡在地上翻滚了几圈之后，安稳地停住，看着库洛洛的方向，露出狂妄的笑，眼眸射出锐利的金光。

‌

他静静等待，等着库洛洛释放出强大的念力，等着警报等级翻成赤红色，又等着几十个身影从中庭各处窜出，这才不慌不忙地开溜，而且，他似乎还嫌场面不够刺激似的，一边在树间穿梭，一边不忘抓一把树叶射出去，将城堡其他的玻璃统统击碎。

‌

警报声此起彼伏。

‌

酷拉皮卡在前方逃跑，库洛洛在身后紧追，管家们又跟在库洛洛身后，几十束念力扭曲缠绕，在森林中卷起飓风，吹落了树叶，又惊散了鸟儿，引得更多管家循声而来。

‌

“库洛洛先生！”极速前进，管家跟不上库洛洛的速度，很快被甩在身后，只能大吼着问，“发生了什么？那是酷拉皮卡先生么？”

‌

“不是，不是酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛盯着面前的背影，头脑飞速运转。那绝不是酷拉皮卡，但是，这个人能够伪装成酷拉皮卡的样子，拿着酷拉皮卡抢走的预言，还有酷拉皮卡贴身的耳饰自证，若说这一件事和酷拉皮卡没有半点关系，库洛洛是不会相信的。

‌

但是，如果说这是酷拉皮卡的策划，目的是什么，让人伪装成自己，浮夸地招惹中庭的管家，引着一批敌人向后门去，却从头到尾都不出现，他的目的……

‌

库洛洛猛地停下脚步。

‌

就在同时，午夜的钟声响起，浑厚悠扬的声音掠过森林，酷拉皮卡像是受到惊动的鸟儿，忽地跃起，又轻飘飘地落到了地上，顺着惯性向前冲了几步，停在了一棵树前。他立刻被飞奔而至的管家包围起来。

‌

库洛洛远远地站在树上，面色如常，平静地说，“西索。”

‌

那个酷拉皮卡，像是听到了什么好笑的事情，突然缩起身体，全身抖动，他先是小声地笑，随后便是狂笑，狰狞扭曲的肌肉撕裂了那层虚妄的假面，碎片从他的脸上絮絮落下，被风一吹，飘散在空气中。

‌

“团长。”他原本穿着酷拉皮卡的睡衣，身体突然抽高，扣子崩开，上衣撕裂，露出精壮的肌肉，下半身的裤子虽然没有撕开，但从睡裤变成了紧身裤，包裹着强壮的大腿，显示出夸耀的样子。

‌

他慢慢悠悠地转过身来，脸上带着得意的笑，“团长，好狠心。”

‌

管家本来包围着酷拉皮卡，现在，酷拉皮卡摇身一变成了西索，他们又反扑回库洛洛身边，拉开阵势，将库洛洛围住，有管家联系中庭，有管家警告库洛洛不许动，其他管家拉出一个小型结界，防范异动。

‌

对于这喧闹慌乱的场面，西索并不在意，只盯着库洛洛，说，“在看到我的预言的时候，团长就想好了，要用伊路米牵制我，是不是？却又故意答应决斗，骗走我的心。啊，团长大渣男～”

‌

他扯下耷拉在大腿旁的上衣，扔在地上，笑着说，“但是现在，你逃不掉了～”

‌

“看起来是的。”库洛洛向前一步，轻轻地落在地上，说，“不过，我很好奇，酷拉皮卡是怎么说服你帮忙的。”

‌

“显而易见，团长，对于一个踢开我的渣男，我该怎么惩罚他呢。”西索舔舔嘴唇。

‌

“你不知道，酷拉皮卡要利用你做什么？”

‌

“他说，他要摆脱你。”

‌

“真的么？”

‌

“是真是假，我不在乎，反正，无论他要做什么坏事，伊路米都会处理好的。”

‌

库洛洛平静地问，“如果是，伊路米也处理不了的事情呢？”

‌

西索挑挑眉毛，“那就只能怪……团长太不乖啦……”

‌

话音刚落，西索已至面前。


End file.
